A Beating And A Love
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Kagome Higurashi- Daughter of rich businessman, Naraku Higurashi. Mother is dead and brother is dead. She is beaten every day, but she can't tell anybody, until Inuyasha comes along. What hapens when he finds out her little secret?
1. Just the Beging

Alrighty Fan Fiction folks! I'm back and ready to write. I'm really sorry for all the bad stories, but I couldn't come up with anything! But new story which in my mind sounded good. Okay, I know you guys are tired of well reading this crap so now on with the story! Woohoo!

Kagome lied on her bed, waiting for her next beating.

"Kagome! Get your butt down here this instant!" a mans voice yelled from downstairs.

She sighed, got out of her bed, and walked down the stairs. "Y-yes Naraku?" she said once she was in front of her father Naraku.

"What did you do all day?" he asked.

"I went to school, came home, and fell asleep."

He smacked her across the face, making her fall to the ground. "Didn't I tell you to clean the house once you get here?" he practically yelled, kicking her.

"Y-yes," she managed to sob out, while she curled up into a ball.

"So why didn't you?!" he screeched, picking her up by her neck.

"I-I'm sorry!" she gasped.

"You're sorry? You should've done it! Ugh!" he said squeezing her neck then dropping her. "Go to sleep, then tomorrow, when I get back from work, this house better be clean! Go!"

She scrambled up to her feet then ran as quickly as she could up the stairs. Once she got to her room, she locked her door then cried. She crawled to her dresser and took out a picture of a woman, in her mid-thirties.

"_I wish you were still here mom," _she thought as she hugged the picture close to herself, then fell asleep.

Next morning…

Kagome woke up at 5:30, on the ground. She got up, put her picture in the dresser, and went to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower, and let the water go over all her bruises and scars. Once she got out of the shower she looked at all her scars and bruises.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Which ones are going to be the hardest to hide?"

She looked at herself in the mirror; she had bruises all over her body: a big mark on her stomach; some old cuts and bruises on her arms; two bruises on her left leg; three bruises on her right; a hand mark bruise around her neck; and a red mark on her left cheek.

"The one on my cheek, I can put make-up over it, my neck too, and I can put bracelets over my arms."

She dried herself, wrapped a towel around her, and walked to her room. She picked out skinny jeans, a white shirt, a black oversized jacket, and black and white checkered Converse shoes. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbow, put on three big bracelets on each of her arms, and rolled her sleeves over them. She put her hair in a ponytail, with some hairs out so they fell around her face, then put her make-up on her cheek and neck till it was hardly noticeable.

"Whoever invented make-up is a genius," she muttered.

She walked downstairs and started making breakfast for Naraku. She made eggs and ham. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she quickly put the eggs and ham in a plate.

"Good morning, Kagome," Naraku said as he sat down.

"Good morning," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry, and to show it I'm giving you one thousand dollars. I hope you're not mad," he said as he took out a wad of cash.

"N-no not at all," she said, taking the money.

"Alright, now remember to clean the house by the time I get back," he said as he kissed the top of her head. She flinched. "Bye Kagome. Remember," he said as he walked out.

"Good he's was in a good mood," she said as she took a deep breath.

She grabbed her book bag and walked out the house. When she was walking she saw a girl walking out of the house next door.

"_Hmm… new neighbors…" _she thought.

She started walking again.

At school…

Kagome was in first period, in the back of the classroom, until…

"Kagome Higurashi, please report to the principal's office, Kagome Higurashi, please report to the principal's office," said the intercom.

Kagome gathered all her things and went to the principal's office.

"Yes, Ms. Kaede?" she said when she got there.

"This is Inuyasha, he's a transfer student, and I want you to she him around," Ms. Kaede said, pointing to a tall, kind of tan-skinned boy. But the most adorable thing was his doggy ears.

Inuyasha got up and walked to her. "Hey, I'm Inuyasha Taisho," she said smiling, which showed off his pearly whites.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said quietly. "Let's go."

They walked out of the principal's office and Inuyasha gave his slip that had all his classes on it.

"You have all the same classes as me," she whispered, looking at the paper.

"Oh, cools," he said.

Kagome and his walked to all his classrooms including lunch (Yum!) and P.E.

"So that's it," Kagome said quietly, yet again.

"So what do we have now?" he asked.

"Um… Math then lunch, but Math's almost over, so do you want to stays here 'till Math's over?" she asked in her low voice. (Okay, I'm tired of writing her speaking low, so just pretend I wrote that she talked quiet okay?)

"Sure, I hate Math anyways," he said smirking at her.

She smiled back. They sat in a comfortable silence until the bell rang.

"So, can I sit with you and your friends?" he asked.

"… I… don't really have… friends," she said.

"Oh, why?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, hiding her face in her bangs, and picking up her pace.

Inuyasha easily matched her pace. "Okay, sorry."

"It's fine," she said still hiding her face until she ran into something, making her fall backwards. Inuyasha caught her and steadied her. "Th-thanks," she said embarrassed.

"You're welcome. You're clumsy aren't you?" he grinned.

Kagome blushed and punched him, making her bruises hurt. "Ow," she said, rubbing her hand.

"It was my rock-hard muscles, wasn't it?" he grinned, but stopped when he saw she was really in some pain. "Are you okay?"

"U-um y-yeah, I'm fine, it's whatever," she said mentally cursing herself.

"Let me see," he said, reaching for her hand.

"No!" she practically screamed.

"Just give me your hand." He grabbed her hand and examined it. "I couldn't have given you a bruise this bad, what happened?"

"I f-fell," she shuddered.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. You don't know me, how can you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes." He looked at her hand again, then saw it went up her hand. He pushed up her sleeve, and then took off one of her bracelets. Then her saw an even bigger bruise leading up her arm. Her looked up to see her looking down, trying not to meet his eyes. He put a finger under her chin picking her head up. "Kagome," he whispered. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

He looked around and saw a janitor's closet. He pulled Kagome into the closet and closed the door and tuned on the light.

"Kagome-," he started.

"Look, I don't know you. I don't have to tell you anything!" she hissed.

"Kagome, there's something wrong, you have to tell someone," he said.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because, he'll come and get me!"

That's when she cracked. She burst into tears and buried her face into Inuyasha's chest. He simply just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She stopped crying and looked up at him. Then he saw other bruises: the one on her cheek and the one around her neck.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered.

She bit her lip. "… M-my dad," she finally said.

He pulled her into his chest. "Did he hurt you even more?" he whispered. She nodded. "Where?"

She slowly pulled away from him and pulled off all her bracelets. Then, she rolled up her pants a little, show a lot more bruises.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You have to tell someone."

"I can't."

"You have to!"

"Look!" She pushed her hair to the side, showing off a gash scabbing up. "This is what I get, just for not washing the dishes! Can you even imagine what he'd do to me if I told? I'd be dead!"

"If you tell, he can't hurt you anymore, he'll go to jail."

"I tried that once, but he got out on bail a beat me worse then he ever had," she said. "He almost killed me…" she sobbed out.

"What did he do?" Inuyasha said, bringing her into his chest.

"This," she said as she turned her hands, so her palm was facing up. There, you could see a gash right next to her vein.

"Kagome…" he looked up into her eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, please, I'm begging."

"I have to."

"Don't, he'll get me."

"No he won't, I promise- I swear. Do you trust me?"

"I…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Come on."

Dang, I think this might be one of my good stories. So you know what to do! R & R! Bye peoples. I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, if I don't have a lot of homework. Love You! Bye!


	2. Yet Another Beating

Uh... hehe? Ok, ok i'm sorry! but i have a good reason! My computer kind of messed up! not my fault! At all! Okay so I have no word document on this computer, so workk with me people!

**Disclaimer:** Damn I told you guys already, no i don't own inuyasha! DONT YOU THINK KIKYO WOULD BE DEAD AND INUYASHA AND KAGOME WOULD BE TOGETHER BY EPISODE 3? IF YOU HAVE A BRAIN, YOU SURE DONT USE IT!

LAST CAHPTER:

"Kagome…" he looked up into her eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, please, I'm begging."

"I have to."

"Don't, he'll get me."

"No he won't, I promise- I swear. Do you trust me?"

"I…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Come on."

NOW:

"W-where are we going?" Kagome asked, rolling down her pant legs and sleeves.

"My house," Inuyasha said simply.

"B-but, what aabout school? And when N- my dad comes home? What am I gonna do when he finds me?"

"He wont touch you, I promise. Now lets go get your stuff."

"...okay," she gave up.

After they got her stuff, they went outside to Inuyasha's car.

"Th-that's your car?!" Kagome gasped. It was a brownish-goldish Volvo with spinning rims, and that was only the outside. The inside had leather seats, a GPS, and a DVD player in the back of the two front seats.

"Yeah, well you see, my dad is kind of a lawyer and my mom is kind of Izayio Taisho. Or Izayio Takahashi, the model," he said nervously, expecting a high pitched scream.

"Wow so that means you're rich?" she asked calmly.

"Um... yeah," a little shocked by her not being like everyone else he met.

"Oh cool," she said, still calm.

"Okay let's go."

They drove in silence. _'This is kind of awkward, having some cute girl in you car, and you just met her... WAIT! Wait just a second, did I just call her cute?'_ Inuyasha thought. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. '_She is kind of cute. She does hve long legs, pretty oval-shapped eyes, oh and lushious, full, plump, lips.'_

"Inuyasha there's a red light! STOP!" Kagome screamed, bringing him out of his thoughts. He slammed on the brakes. "Dang, what the hell were you doing?" The light turned green.

A blush crept on Inuyasha's cheeks. "Um... I-I was th-thinking of your l-" He shut his mouth. '_Shit did I almost just tell her about me thinking of her plump... UGH! Stop it Inuyasha!'_

"Thinking of my what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"O-of your... um... you book bag!"

"My book bag?"

"Y-yes, your book bag." '_Quick thinking Inuyasha!'_

"Um... I don't have a book bag right now..."

'_Shit!'_ "Um... o-oh well... oh look we're here!" Inuaysha said quickly.

Kagome raised her eyebrow, but said nothing of it. She looked at the house, then looked at her house at the end of the street. She sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't do this. My dad is bound to find out that I'm here, I mean, my house is right down the block, and what about my clothes and stuff?" Kagome said.

"Why don't we get your clothes now? Is your dad at home?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "W-well no, but-"

Before she could say anything else Inuyasha backed out of the driveway and went to her house.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" Kagome nodded. "Okay lets go."

They got out of the car and Kagome opened the door. She walked up the stairs with Inuyasha following behind.

She took out a box out of her closet and started throwing random clothes in it. Inuyasha sat on her bed watching her. She started to get a little hot, so she took off her jacket and tied it arround her waist. Her shirt was very thin so Inuyasha could see Kagome's bra through her shirt. He found that his pants got a little tighter and when he looked down he saw 'little' Inuyasha wanting to come out to play. (Okay just to let you know this isn't rated M okay. HAHA!) Kagome stood up and bent over to pick up the box, but it was a little havy so she was bent over giving Inuaysha a good view of her butt. His pants got even tighter. '_AW DAMNIT!' _Inuyasha thought_._

Inuyasha quickly got up, pushed her out of the way, and picked up the box in front of 'little' Inuyasha. "Okay let's go," Inuaysha said quickly, with a blush returning to his cheeks.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha bewildered. "Um... okay," she said.

They walked out of the house to only find...

(I should leave it right here, but I'm not mean.)

They walked out of the house to only find Naraku.

Kagome gasped.

"Kagome what are you doing and who's this," Naraku said putting on a fake smile.

"Um, d-dad this is Inuyasha... I was just about t-to go do a p-project with him," Kagome lied.

"Where do you live, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked.

"I live a few blocks away, sir," Inuaysha lied.

"Well, okay bye you two, be back soon, Kagome. Oh wait, before you leave, Kagome I have to talk to you," Naraku said walking into the house.

"O-okay," Kagome studdered.

"I'll come with you," Inuyasha said.

"No that's not necessary, it will only be for a few seconds, now Kagome, come," Naraku said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, I'll be back," she said as she looked up at him through watery eyes.

"Okay..."

Kagome slowly walked inside, then the door closed behind her. He heard a coupple of bangs (not of guns) then yelling and screaming. Then last but not least glass breaking. That was all Inuyasha needed. He dropped the box and broke the door down. When he got inside, he saw Kagome looking up at him, on the ground in a pool of blood, through almost closed eyes. Naraku was standing over her with blood on his hand.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whisped then her eyes closed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku then walked towards the broken door. "Look what you did Inuyasha. You broke my door," Naraku said.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to him, he was just trying to wake Kagome up.

"Kagome, you better wake up! Kagome!" Inuyasha said holding her in his arms.

Naraku then walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. He kicked Inuyasha in the face sending him and Kagome flying backwards. Inuyash carefully put Kagome down and ran towards Naraku. He punched Naraku in the face making him fall. Naraku put his hand on his jaw and started laughing! He was laughing! THE SICK BASTARD WAS LAUGHING!

"Ha, it seem you're infatuated with Kagome. Haha, I'll let you go free if you leave Kagome here," Naraku said getting up.

Inuyasha blushed when he heard infatuated, but then got pissed when Naraku gave him that option. "Like hell I'll leave Kagome here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay then go take her to your house I'm not stopping you," he said leaning on the banister.

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously, but then remembered Kagome. He ran over to her and picked her up Bridal-style, and ran out the house. He put Kagome and her stuff in his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

**Hi you guys! We'll I'm back! So you better get used to me! :^) anyways update and I might just update tomorrow... lol! addios!**


	3. Kagome's Past

**Hola, peoples! What's up? Anyways thank you to the three people who reviewed and I am upset with the people who didn't! How rude! Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **Damnit! No I don't own Inuyasha! Gosh!

LAST TIME!

"Ha, it seem you're infatuated with Kagome. Haha, I'll let you go free if you leave Kagome here," Naraku said getting up.

Inuyasha blushed when he heard infatuated, but then got pissed when Naraku gave him that option. "Like hell I'll leave Kagome here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay then go take her to your house I'm not stopping you," he said leaning on the banister.

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously, but then remembered Kagome. He ran over to her and picked her up Bridal-style, and ran out the house. He put Kagome and her stuff in his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

THIS TIME!

KAGOME'S POV!

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright lights.

"Kagome!" I hear.

NORMAL POV!

Inuyasha sat on the side of Kagome's bed, waiting for her to wake up. He then sees her eyes slowly open.

"Kagome!" he shouts, relieved.

"'I...uwasa?" Kagome said. She swallowed to clear her dry throat. "Inuyasha," she said more clearly.

"Yes?"

"W-what happened?" she asked, a little confused by where she was.

"Naraku took you inside the house and beat you, I got there just before you passed out, then I hit Naraku," he explained.

"What! Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What did he do? Tell me!" she shouted, her heart rate increasing rapidly.

"Kagome, calm down, before I call the nurse to sedate you. One, no he didn't really hurt me. Two, yes I'm fine, my head hurts a little, but I'm fine and three, all he did was kick me in the face and laugh when I hit him. Now a better question is, are you okay?" he explained.

"Um... I think so..." she saaid a little uncertain. "How long have I been out and how bad am I?"

"You've been out for about a day, it's..." he glanced at a clock. "One A.M. And you lost a lot of blood, and had to get stitches, but other then that your okay. I've been waiting for you to get up for the longest time."

"You stayed here with me?" she said touched.

"Yeah because no one came here and I obviously couldn't call Naraku to see if your mom would come. Wait, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her star crying.

"Nothing... It's nothing," she sobbed out.

"I know that I've only known you for two days, but I can tell that something's wrong. Now what is it?"

Out of nowhere, Kagome grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest. Inuyasha, acting on instinct, wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome," he whispered, "What happened to your mother?"

"S-she was k-kiled," she sobbed out.

"Who killed her?" he said as his arms tightened around her.

"N-narku."

"Who's Naraku?" (Remember, i didn't make Kagome tell Inuyasha about her dad being Naraku)

"M-my dad."

"What happened?"

She let his shirt go and pulled back to look at his face. She sighed. "It was three years ago, when I turned thirteen."

_Flashback_

_"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called out._

_"Oh hello Kagome, I'm Naraku, your step-father," said a man in his mid-thirties._

_"W-where's my m-mom," Kagome said backing up._

_"Aw... what you don't like me?"_

_"Where's my mom!" Kagome screamed._

_"She went on a little trip, but she's not comming back," he said walking up to her._

_"Y-you killed her..." Kagome whispered._

_"Do you want to see her?" he said smilling. "She's right in that room with your brother."_

_Kagome ran into the room only to find her brother in her mothers arms and both in a pool of blood, dead._

_"M-mom... S-sota?" Kagome whispered._

_"They didn't listen to me, so they had to be killed," Naraku whispered in her ear, from behind. "If you don't tell, and do what I say, you won't suffer the same fate as them." Kagome could now feel a sharp object, a knife, lightly gazing over her back. "Now are you going to tell anyone, my little Kagome?" he said as he kissed her cheek._

_Tears streamed down her face. "... No."_

_"Call me daddy, okay, my Kagome?" he said kissing her cheek and neck._

_"Y-yes... da-daddy..." Kagome sobbed out._

_"Now go upstairs and change out of those clothes, then come back, and don't even think about trying to run away, I locked all the windows from the outside," he said._

_"Y-yes d-daddy," KAgome said, walking up the stairs._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"... then when I came downstairs, he beat me then raped me," Kagome ended. She looked at him, with tears straming down her face, smilling sadly. "You must think I'm disgusting, don't you?"

"Kagome... no I don't think that at all, if I think anyone is, I think it's Naraku," he said, pulling her into his arms again.

"I should have just let him kill me. I don't have anything to live for," she sobbed.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked up at him. "Why do you even care about me?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I just feel like I'm drawn to you, I don't know why."

She just stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I really don't know what to say right now."

"Don't say anything, just go to sleep," Inuyasha said, laying her down on the bed.

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because ever time I close my eyes I think of him," she said, starting to crying again.

"No, don't do that, now what makes you happy?" he said comming up with an idea.

"I-I don't really know... nothing really makes me happy..." she said looking down.

"Um... what about me?"

"Huh?"

"Do I make you happy?"

She blushed. "I guess..."

He blushed too, not knowing that she was going to say yes. "Okay, so think about me, everthing stupid I did," he said making a funny face.

She laughed. "Okay let me think... how about that face?" she joked.

"What you mean this?" he said as he made the face again.

She laughed again. "Yeah that one."

"Okay so think of my stupid face."

"Okay..." she said as she closed her eyes, smiled, and finally fell asleep.

'_She's asleep...'_ he thought. _'Well since she's asleep, she won't notice this...'_

He slowly leaned foward and pressed his lips to her cheek.


	4. I'm sorry

**Hi peoples! What's up? So thank you for all those who reviewed and for the ones that didn't WAH! You made me cry! That is not nice! Okay anyways lets start the story!**

**Disclaimer:** What the hell did I tell you in the last chapter?! Damn, no I don't own Inuyasha GOSH!

LAST TIME:

'_She's asleep...'_ he thought. _'Well since she's asleep, she won't notice this...'_

He slowly leaned foward and pressed his lips to her cheek.

THIS TIME:

It's two days later and Kagome got to go home. Inuyasha, obviously drove her to his house.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Hmm?" he replied, glancing at her.

"You stayed with me the whole time?"

"Yeah, I told you that. Why?" he said, now looking at her since he had to stop at a red light.

"Well... I didn't get you in trouble with your family did I? Since you weren't home for like the past three days," Kagome said looking at her hands, feeling guilty.

He snorted. "I can go home whenever I want and not get in trouble!" he said cockily.

AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE:

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Inuyasha's mom sreeched, while pulling his doggy ear. (There are demonds in this story)

"Ow... um I'm sorry mommy... I kind of met someone that needed my help," he said, trying to take his mother's hand off his ear, but his mom's grasp was too tight.

Kagome sweat-dropped. _'Can get home whenever he wants, my ass!'_

"THEY NEEDED YOUR HELP FOR THREE DAYS?! I DON'T SEE MY SON FOR THREE DAYS AND HIS EXCUSE IS THAT HE MET SOMEONE THAT NEEDED HIS HELP?! YEAH RIGHT! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?! AND WHO NEEDED YOUR HELP SO BAD? WHERE IS HE?" Inuyasha's mom yelled even louder, and pulling on Inuyasha's ear more.

_'Man that lady has got some lungs!'_ Kagome thought.

"Ow... Ow!... OW! She's... she's right there! OW!" Inuyasha said, still trying to get out of his mother's grasp.

"What?... Oh hello! What's your name? You can call me Izayoi! Are you hungry dear? Do you want a glass of water?" Izayoi said plesantly, but still holding on Inuyasha's ear.

"N-no, no I'm fine," Kagome said, shaking her head and smilling.

"No you're not you haven't eaten since we left the hospital..." Inuyasha said, STILL trying to get out of his mothers grasp.

"Hospital? Oh honey sit down, let me get you some water and a little snack, Inuyasha, you show her where the living room is," Izayoi said finally letting go of Inuyasha's ear and going into the kitchen, but not before she darkly said, "But don't think you're not still in trouble mister!"

"Man that hurt!" Inuyasha said, rubbing his ear. "Now come on the living room's this way."

Kagome silently followed him into a beautiful room. It had light brown carpeting and pure white walls. The furniture consisted of a small glass coffe table, a white sofa, a white loveseat, a white one seat chair/sofa thing(i'm sorry, just work with me here!), and a white lazyboy. It also had a 34'' plasma screen TV and many small family portraits. It was quite a nice room.

"... wow..." Kagome breathed, looking around the room.

"It's not that nice..." Inuyasha said, pulling her to sit down on loveseat. (hmm... was that a set up?... I think it was! ^_^)

"What are you talking about, it's beautiful!"

"Why thank you," Izayoi said comming through the door with a tray full of snacks.

"You're welcome," Kagome said smilling.

"Now... what was this about the hospital?" Izayoi said setting the tray on the coffe table.

"Um... I don't think it was that big of a deal..." Kagome mumbled, and looking down.

"Kagome! Not that big of a deal?" Inuyasha said getting mad.

"I'm fine now..." Kagome mumbled yet again.

"What happened, dear?" Izayoi said kneeling in front of her. Kagome sniffled. "Aw don't cry. Just tell me what happened, please." Kagome stayed silent. "Inuyasha, what happened to her?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see if he could tell his mom. She nodded. "Mom, Kagome's father hits her," he said simply.

"What?!" Izayoi gasped. "What about yiur mother, doesn't she say anything?"

That's all that it took; Kagome burst into tears. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around around Kagome, saying soothing words to her while Izayoi rubbed Kagome's arms.

"Her mother died, didn't she?" Izayoi said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded.

"Honey, would you like to stay here tonight?"

"I-I don't w-want to be a b-burden," Kagome sobbed.

"Nonsense! Inuyasha, take her to the guest room."

"Kagome... come on let's go..." Inuyasha said, expecting her to stand up, but she didn't. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorr-ry," Kagome said, still sobbing.

"Sssssh, come on, I'll carry you..." Inuyasha said, standing up, then picking her up Bridal-style. _'Man... she's light, does she even eat anything?' _he thought.

"Inuyasha, make sure you don't drop the poor girl!" Izayoi called out after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked easily up the stairs with her in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking up at him.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied as he walked inside of the guest room, setting her on the bed, and tucking her in.

"I'm r-really s-sory about t-this..."

"It's fine, you're light as a feather."

"No not that. I mean for everything, like getting you involved in my problems and you having to-"

Inuyasha stopped her putting his finger on her lips. She blushed. "Kagome, I told you that it's no trouble at all. Now please just relax and stop worrying about being a burden," he said taking her hand, and placing a small kiss in her palm.

"I-Inuyasha... w-what?" she managed to say.

"What, what?" he said leaning in closer to her. Kagome froze.

"W-what are y-you doing?" she studdered.

"You talk too much..."

Then his lips were on hers. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took in her gasp. Kagomge finally closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in syncrozation. She was enjoying the kiss untill she had a flashback.

_"Kagome... my Kagome..." Naraku breathed._

_"S-stop!" a fourteen year old Kagome screamed._

_He didn't listen, he just kept on raping her._

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she pushed Inuyasha away.

"Kagome... I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha appoligized.

"Get out..." Kagome whispered, bringing her knees to her body and burrying her head in her hands.

"Kagome, I'm s-"

"Get out!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha just nodded and left the room. "I'm sorry," he said as he closed the door.

Kagome just sat in the bed and cried until she fell asleep. The last thing she said before she fell asleep was, "I can't do it... Inuyasha..."


	5. Just a Not so Regular Saturday

**Yo! Before you get mad at me for not updating, I just wanna say that it wasnt my fault it was mainly because of the glitch in Fanfiction. So anyways, I'll try to update sooner, and so you all know, if I make someone look depressed, it's only because my sister bought a fish and it died! It was a pretty Betta fish too! Aw! Now I'm sad again! Anyways lets get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **(Glares) I don't own Inuyasha damnit!

LAST TIME:

Then his lips were on hers. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took in her gasp. Kagomge finally closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in syncrozation. She was enjoying the kiss untill she had a flashback.

_"Kagome... my Kagome..." Naraku breathed._

_"S-stop!" a fourteen year old Kagome screamed._

_He didn't listen, he just kept on raping her._

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she pushed Inuyasha away.

"Kagome... I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha appoligized.

"Get out..." Kagome whispered, bringing her knees to her body and burrying her head in her hands.

"Kagome, I'm s-"

"Get out!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha just nodded and left the room. "I'm sorry," he said as he closed the door.

Kagome just sat in the bed and cried until she fell asleep. The last thing she said before she fell asleep was, "I can't do it... Inuyasha..."

THIS TIME:

Inuyasha woke up the next morning at seven to get ready for school. He still felt horrible for kissing her, it was like something possesed him. While her was walking to go to the bathroom, he thought of something. '_Should I wake her up?'_ Inuyasha walked up to her dorr and was about to knock on it, bt he thought, '_What if she's still mad at me? Should I still wake her up? I could, but if she's still mad, that would just make things worse... But if I don't she might miss school...'_

Just as Inuyasha was about to leave, it opened. He saw a puffy-eyed Kagome looking up at him.

"Um... I was about to wake you up..." Inuyasha said, but before he could say anything else, Kagome already locked herself in the room. He sighed. "Kagome look, I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me. Please forgive me," he said through the door.

"It's fine..." he heard a small voice say from behind the door.

"Kagome, please... just... just at least say more than two words to me... please?" Inuyasha sighed. Kagome didn't respond. "Kagome... I'm sorry... I really am... can you forgive me? ...Please?" he said, but still recieved no answer. He sighed and was about to walk away, but he heard the door open, so he turned arround.

Kagome looked up at him through puffy, water-filled eyes. Then she whispered, "Why do you have to be sorry? I was the one who pulled away from a kiss I liked."

Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome smilled slightly and slowly walked into her room, but not before turning around and saying, "By the way it's Saturday."

When Inuyasha finally snapped back into reality, he grinned like a maniac and walked to his room. When he layed down, he stopped smilling and said to himself, "What the hell made me think it was Saturday?" Then he decided to go take a shower, which he really needed.

**Kagome's Room**

Kagome laid down in the guest room bed thinking about what she said to Inuyasha. '_I can't believe I really told him that... He didn't say anything... so was that a good sign? Should I go tell him that I just might be falling in love with him? Would it be too soon? I mean, we're not even going out, but we kissed... What did that kiss mean? Was it just because he feels sorry for me... or was it some thing more? Please let it be the second choice!'_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She got off the bed and opened the door to find Izayoi.

"Good morning, Izayoi," Kagome said politely.

"Good morning, Kagome. How are you feeling this morning?" Izayoi said as she stepped into the room.

"Fine thank you."

"What happened last night between you and Inuyasha? I heard you yell at him, is it something I should know about?" Izayoi asked as she opened the curtains.

'_Damnit! How do parents do that!? I thought she was asleep! Let me just get this over with.'_ "Well... you see-" she started, but was cut off by someone yelling from downstairs.

"Honey! Sesshoumaru, Rin and I are back!" said a man from downstairs.

"Inutaisho! I'm comming honey! Kagome, can you wake Inuyasha up so he can see his father and brother?" Izayoi said, running out of the room.

"Sure!" she called out.

Kagome got up and went down the hall to look for Inuyasha's room, she found the room, mainly because it had a big sign saying 'Inuyasha's Room, If It's Sesshomaru, STAY AWAY!' She giggled. She lightly knocked on the door, but no one answered it. '_Should I go in?'_ she thought. She decided to go in, but she found something VERY interesting!

**Inuyasha's POV**

I took a nice hot shower, when I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist and took another towel to dry my hair, while I walked out of my private bathroom. (He has a bathroom in his room) I walked out to see a wide-eyed Kagome, but the worst part was that my towel fell, leaving me naked in front of Kagome.

**Normal POV**

Kagome was in utter shock, mainly because she was standing in front of a naked Inuyasha. She wanted to run out of the room, but her legs were not responding at all! Inuyasha was embaressed to hell, but he couldn't get his arms to pick up the towel. Then the weirdest thing happened, Kagome started walking toward him. Inuyasha still couldnt get his arms to move or his legs. Kaomge, then was right in front of him, that's when she snapped out of what trance she was in.

"U-um... I-I was c-comming i-in to wake y-you up, y-your dads h-home," she studdered out.

"Oh... okay I-I'm comming," he said, but then remembered he was naked! He quickly bent down, wrapped it arround his waist, and stood up.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she felt as if she could cut the sexual tension with a knife! She stood on the tips of her toes, took his face in her hands and kissed him fully on the lips. Inuyasha, of course, was shocked, yet again, but kissed her back with an equal passion. He lifted her off the ground, so she didn't have to stand on her toes, walked over to his brown vanity table, pushed off all the stuff on it, and set her down, without breaking the kiss. When Inuyasha broke them apart, they were gasping for air.

"Kagome... w-what?" he said still gasping for air.

"Do you... want to... give it a try?" Kagome asked gasping too.

"What?"

"Us... but if you don't want to I'd totally-" Kagome started, but was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her lightly on the lips.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha said with smoldering eyes.

Kagome grinned and kissed him on the lips, but shortly after broke them apart. "S-so we're going out..," she asked not really sure.

"Well, I think I have to actually have to take you out, but yeah."

Kagome smilled. "Okay, but can we kind of take it slow?"

"Okay, how?"

"Well... like no kissing on a bed for like at least a coupple of weeks, and no um... you know..." Kagome said as she looked down.

"Fine, but can I kiss you right now?"

"You don't even have to ask," she mummbled as he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

**FIN!**

**Haha just kidding, I know yall would kill me if I ended the whole story like that. Oh and the are officially going out. Some new characters are comming up like Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and a whole bunch of others. Okay... I'm going to try to think up the next chapter right now! Alrighty, hit that pretty little button right here:**


	6. Rin! Don't You Love Her?

**Yo, Yo, Yo! Whaddup? *dodges a chair* Damn, don't have to get fiesty! *Dodges andother chair* Okay, Okay, damn! I'm sorry! My computer got a virus and everything got messed up, so yeah! Gosh! Okay, before I start the story- *dodges a knife* -hey, hey, hey! No knifes! Anyways, before you guys get all mad and what not, I was thinking of making a sequel to my story Preschool Friends. So this one is how Kikyo moves in next to Inuyasha and Kagome,, but the twist is that Inuyasha might be getting a little bored with his marrige with Kagome! So, what do ya think? Tell me in you reviews, or in the poll that I have on my profile! Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **I'm two seconds away from kicking all you ASSES! No I don't own Inuyasha, DAMN!

**Last Time:**

Kagome grinned and kissed him on the lips, but shortly after broke them apart. "S-so we're going out..," she asked not really sure.

"Well, I think I have to actually have to take you out, but yeah."

Kagome smilled. "Okay, but can we kind of take it slow?"

"Okay, how?"

"Well... like no kissing on a bed for like at least a coupple of weeks, and no um... you know..." Kagome said as she looked down.

"Fine, but can I kiss you right now?"

"You don't even have to ask," she mummbled as he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

**This Time:**

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi said as she ran to her husband.

"Hey, so I'm guessing you misssed me?" he said sarcastically as he embraced his wife.

"No, not at all!" she teased. She then pecked him on the lips then went to her son.

"Hello mother," he said. (Yeah he's all propper and what not.)

"What, no hug, and where's my kiss?" she pouted.

Sesshomaru smilled and hugged his mom. "Sorry mother," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Now that's better! Now where's my favorite daughter-in-law?" Izayoi said as she went over to Rin.

Rin smilled brightly and said, "Here I am!" Then she hugged Izayoi. Rin had on a stripped yellow cardigan, dark skinny jeans, yellow flats, and a white purse to match. (outfit on profile)

"You see Sesshomaru? That is how you greet someone!" Izayoi teased. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hey, where's my favorite son?" Inutaisho said looking arround.

"Dad, I'm right here," Sesshomaru said, a little irritated.

"No, Sesshomaru, I didn't mean it like that, I meant where's the son I like to tease," Inutaisho said as he smirked at his son.

Sesshomaru smirked back. "Yes, where is that little brat?"

Izayoi smilled. "He's in his room, Kagome's getting him right now."

Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Rin all looked confused and said, "Who's Kagome?"

Izayoi's smile then fadded. "I forgot to tell you. Kagome, such a sweet girl. Inuyasha met her a few days ago. He told me that her fafther beats her, and you know how sweet he is, he came with her yesterday. It so sad..." Izayoi explained, sadly.

"Oh, how is she?" Rin asked, concerned.

"Well, I was going to ask her, but then you guys came..." she said.

"Oh..." Rin and Sesshomaru said as Inutaisho looked concerned for Kagome.

"Do you think that this would be a bad time to say that Sesshomaru and I have a surprise?" Rin asked, not trying to be rude.

"Oh not at all sweetie, but don't you think we should wait fofr Inuyasha and Kagome?" Izayoi said.

"Ok, I'll go get them!" said Rin, while going up the stairs.

"Be carefull, honey!" Sesshomaru called out.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rin said.

"Well didn't you become the protective one?" Izayoi said nothing. "AW! Are you about to blush, mister?" Izayoi said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Izayoi stop annoying Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said as he took her hands off Sesshomaru's cheeks. "That's my job!" he said as he winked at his wife then noogied his son. (Noogied, that sounds funny!)

* * *

Inuyasha was holding Kagome close to him while Kagome waspressing herself closer to Inuyasha. (Just if you don't know, all they're doing is kissing.) Inuyasha parted the kiss for a second, just to look at Kagome, but then he remembered something.

"Weren''t we supposed to do som-," Inuyasha started, but was cut off by Kagome pressing her lips to his. '_Hm... guess not...' _Inuyasha thought as he kissed her back. Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's vanity table while Inuyasha was standing up in front of her. Kagome pulled him closesr to her, while he held her closer to him. They parted to look at eachothers faces. Inuyasha was about to lean down and kiss her again, but he heard a sound.

"Ahem," said someone from the door. Kagome and Inuyasha's heads snapped to the door. Thre they saw a smirking Rin leaning on the door frame wavining. "Talk about one hell of a kiss." Kagome blushed.

"Uh... h-hey Rin. My b-bestest buddy in the world! Y-your not g-gonna tell my parents are you?" Inuyasha said, smilling sheepily.

"Hmm... maybe, but I won't if I get some cash..." Rin said holding her hand out.

"Fine..." Inuyasha grumbled. He went over to his closet.

"Hey, you must be Kagome. I'm Rin!" she said, going over to Kagome and held out her hand.

"Hi... and yes I am Kagome," Kagome said shyly, shaking Rin's hand.

"So... spill!" Rin said. You could see her eyes sparkiling with interest.

"Huh? Spill what?" Kagome said, confused.

"You and my brother-in-law, Inuyasha! Duh!"

Kagome blushed, a deep shade of red. "U-um... w-well we kind o-of stated t-today..."

"Today! Oh this is so perfect! Has Inuyasha asked you on a date yet?" Kagome shook her head, while Rin pouted. "Hmph! Well when he does, tell me so I can give you a makeover!"

"You would do that for me?" Kagome said looking at her.

"Of course! I can tell that you and Inuyasha are going to get married by the way that he was kissing you!" Rin giggled.

Kagome blushed again. "O-okay... thank you..." she said shyly again.

"Oh! We need to have a movie night! How about... Friday!" Rin said all bubbly.

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

Inuyasha then came out of his closet with some clothes on. Inuyasha had on denim jeans, a brown shirt, and a tan shirt over it. He had his wallet in his hand and walked over to Rin. "How much?" Inuyasha said.

"Hm... how about forty?" Rin smilled innocently.

"Forty?! Fine..." he said, taking out forty dollars and handing it to Rin.

"Oh and another ten for the all not having on anything but a towel on thing."

"For someone so small, you're really annoying!" Inuyasha said, handing her another ten.

"Well thank you! And Kagome, we're finding you an outfit to wear, come on!" Rin said, pulling her out of the room.

"Okay... um bye Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha shook his head. "My family!"

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed while Rin was looking in a box filled with Kagome's clothes. Finnaly, she found Kagome the perfect outfit. It consisted of dark teal ankle-cut boots, skinny jeans, a dark teal long sleeved shirt, and a black jacket trench coat like. (outfit on profile)

"Rin... not to sound rude or anything... but why do I need a coat? I don't think I'm going out... am I?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Oh... trst me, you will!" Rin said, with a mischievious grin. "Now, go take a shower missy! Put these on when you're done and I'll do your hair and make-up. Now move it!" Rin said pushing Kagome into the bathroom.

Kagome giggled at how Rin acted. She then locked the door and went into the shower. When she was in there, she remembered that she didn't have any soap. "Rin?" she called out.

"Yeah?" Kagome heard through the door.

"I don't have my soap, or a towel."

"Oh. Just use my soap, it's the Victoria's Secret one, and use the green towel. Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

Kagome took a five minute shower then came out, when she reached for the towel, she saw her reflection in the mirror. She still had some major bruises and a few cuts. She sighed then dried herself. She put on her clothes, then looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, Rin had an awesome fashion sense! Kagome walked out of the bathroom to see Rin laying out a whole bunch of make-up.

"Hey Rin," Kagome said.

"Sit, sit, sit," Rin said pushing Kagome down on the bed. She then took a scrunchie and pulled Kagome's damp hair back. She applied some powder, blush, eye shadow/ liner, and lip gloss to Kagome's face. (makeup on profile) Rin, then did her hair. She straightened Kagome's bangs and curled the rest of Kagome's hair. Finally, Rin was done after thirty minutes. "Okay Kagome, are you ready to see your make over?" Rin said, smilling.

"Yup!" Kagome said, bubbly for the first time since she's been here. Rin rubbed off on her. Rin took a mirror and put it in front of Kagome's face. Kagome was shocked when she saw her reflection, she just looked so pretty! "Wow..." Kagome breathed.

"So...? Do you like it?" Kagome shook her head. "Aw! Why?"

"You misunderstood... I love it. Thank you Rin!" Kagome smilled as she hugged Rin. Rin looked estaic.

"I knew you'd love it! This is my best work yet!" Rin said, with her bubbly personality. "Now, time to show you off to Inuyasha!" Rin said getting up and pulling her downstairs.

* * *

Inuyasha went downstairs to see his family.

"There's my son!" said his father.

"Hey dad!" Inuyasha said as he went to his father.

"Your mother told me about Kagome, where is she?" Inutaisho said.

"Rin's giving her a makeover," Inuyasha said simply.

"Oh that explains why they haven't been down for almost forty minutes," Sesshomaru said.

"Hey loser," Inuyasha as he pounded fists with his brother. Then out of nowhere Sesshomaru noggied him. "Ah! Sesshomaru let go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I heard you almost gave mom a heart attack, not comming home for a coupple of days! Why didn't you call or something?" Sesshomaru said stilll nooging him.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to mother!"

"I'm sorry mom! Now let go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said as he dropped Inuyasha on the floor.

"Oww... that hurt!" Inuyasha said rubbing his head. When he looked up he saw Kagome and Rin laughing at him, but he was mainly looking at Kagome, she looked beautiful.

"Nice Inuyasha! Now say something to Kagome!" Rin giggled.

"Kagome... you look... wow..." Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled. "Thank you, but I owe all my thanks to miss Rin!" Kagome said as she pointed to Rin.

Rin curtsied. "Why thank you!"

"Hello Kagome, I am Inuyasha's Inutaisho," Inutaisho said holding out his hand towards Kagome.

"Hello sir," Kagome said, shaking his hand.

"How are you?" he said.

"Well... I still have some bruises and cuts, but I'm okay..." Kagome said, looking down.

"Well, if you want, you can stay here as long as you want," Inutaisho said.

"Well, only if I'm not a burden..." Kagome said, looking up.

"You'll be no trouble at all, dear," Izayoi said, walking over to Kagome.

"Thank you so much for all that you all are doing for me..." Kagome said sadly.

"You're welcome, dear, now how about some breakfast?" Izayoi said, trying to keep her mind off of her beating.

"That would be nice," Kagome smiled.

"Okay. It'll be reaady in thirty minutes," Izayoi smiled back.

"Do you need any help?" Kagome said politely.

"No, I'm fine," Izayoi said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother and Rin's husband," Sesshomaru said holding out his hand.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Kagome said, shaking it.

"Inuyasha, close your mouth, it looks wierd," Sesshomaru said, looking at Inuyasha on the floor.

Inuyasha closed his mouth, stood up, then took Kagome's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"I knew it!" Rin squealed.

"Knew what?" Sesshomaru and Inutaisho said.

"Inuyasha is gonna ask Kagome out!" Rin said jumping up and down. She suddenly stopped and pouted. "I didn't get to tell my surprise!"

"So just tell us, then we can tell Inuyasha later," Inutaisho suggested.

"Okay, but Izayoi has to hear it too, can you hear me Izayoi?" Rin called out.

"Yes honey!" Izayoi called out.

"Okay well... I'm..."

* * *

Inuyasha brought Kagome to his room and closed the door behind them. He turned around and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome was shocked by the random kiss, but still kissed back. Their lips moved in syncrozation for a few minutes until Inuyasha parted them. He rested his forhead on hers.

"You know you look so beautiful, right?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Kagome blushed. "Th-thank you..." Kagome said as she looked down.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he took her chin in his hand and made her look up.

Kagome smiled. "I'd love to."

**There you have it! Oh! Before I forget, animegurl7137, I did not mean to not update last night, it's just that my dad made me turn off my computer. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long! Don't kill me! Okay... so the next chapter is the date, but maybe Naraku comes back to... Will he? I don't know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Tottle lou! Oh yeah hit that little button down there! Thanks! P.S. I typed this story, thought I posted it... but I didn't I just remembered. Hehe? Sorry!**


	7. AN!

**Okay I'm super sorry for the wait! Oh and this kida isnt a chapter I'm just telling you guys what happened! Don't kill me! Okay I was gonna put up a chapter today but I took a nap and ended up waking up at 9 P.M. Sorry! I will most definately have a chapter up tomorrow! I hope you guys don't hate me! If it helps it's gonna be a long chap! Alrighty byes!**


	8. Blushes and Secrets

**Yo! Okay I'm writting this chapter because I'm gonna start on the sequel to Preschool Friends, so if this chapter is short, I appologize. Okay without further adue, I give you chapter seven of A Beating and a Love! Wait I lied! *Knife is thrown, but I dodge it* Hey what did I say about knifes? *Chair is thrown, but I dodge it, yet again* Okay I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you, I'm gonna make a story with the theme of Moulin Rouge! Okay what do ya think? Okay, now the story!**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Inuyasha, gosh! Have you noticed I'm getting better at not yelling in these?

**LAST TIME:**

Inuyasha brought Kagome to his room and closed the door behind them. He turned around and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome was shocked by the random kiss, but still kissed back. Their lips moved in syncrozation for a few minutes until Inuyasha parted them. He rested his forhead on hers.

"You know you look so beautiful, right?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Kagome blushed. "Th-thank you..." Kagome said as she looked down.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he took her chin in his hand and made her look up.

Kagome smiled. "I'd love to."

**THIS TIME:**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in his room, on his bed talking until breakfast came.

"Okay, so where were you born?" Kagome asked.

"I was born in Tokyo, or here, what about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay, this is gonna kind of sound funny, but I was born in the United States," Kagome giggled.

"Well how'd that happen?" Inuyasha ask, lying down.

"Okay, my mom was taking a trip to America to see all the sites in New York, so as soon as she was gonna leave to come back, she went into labor and I was born in Brooklyn, New York," Kagome smiled.

"That's pretty awesome, you know?" Inuyasha said, pulling her down to lie next to him.

Kagome squeked when he pulled her down. She looked over to him while he looked at the celling.

"Doesn't it feel like we've known eachother for a while, or is that just me?" he asked finally looking at her.

"That's just you," she teased. "But really, yeah. It does feel like we have known eachother for a while... why is that?"

He intertwined her fingers with his. "I don't know... maybe 'cus I like you so much..." he said rubbing his nose on hers.

She giggled. He smiled back. '_Why does my demon side want her so much?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, Kagome breakfast!" they heard from downstairs.

"Comming!" they both said. They got up, but they didn't notice that they intertwined so they ended up falling, with Inuyasha on the top and Kagome on the bottom. They blushed crimson.

"Woah, Inuyasha didn't mean to walk in on you!" said a voice from the door.

They shot up from the floor and jumped at least twenty feet away from eachother and faced away from eachother. They slowly looked to the door to see Rin leaning on the doorframe.

"How do you always catch us?!" Inuyasha yelled/asked.

"I have a gift!" Rin giggled. "Come on Kagome! Let's go eat!" Rin said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Inuyasha followed them out the room.

* * *

For breakfast, Izayoi made eggs, bacon, ham, and pancakes. (YUM!) Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, Kagome sat next to Rin, Rin sat next to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru sat next to Inutaisho, and Inutaisho sat next to Izayoi.

"So, Inuyasha where are you taking Kagome on the big date?" Inutaisho asked as he stuffed his face.

"Wait a second! How come I didn't know about this date?!" Izayoi yelled/asked.

"Well... I kinda asked her out today..." Inuyasha said, not sure of her reaction.

"Well Kagome are you excited?" Izayoi asked, excitedly.

"Mmhmm," Kagome mummbled, not liking all eyes on her.

Breakfast went on with the family and Kagome talking about random things. When everyone was finished, Kagome started picking up her plate to go wash her dishes.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to do that! I'll wash the dishes, go watch TV or something. Inuyasha, go with her," Izayoi said.

"Wait, they still don't know the the surprise!" Rin said, getting up. Sesshomaru got up right after, putting a hand on her waist.

"Surprise? What is it?" Kagome asked, standing by Inuyasha.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint!" Rin said with her bubblyness, "Sesshomaru and I had to do something toethger to make it!"

Kagome and Inuyasha thought about it.

...

"Rin you're having a baby?!" Kagome squealed.

Rin nodded as Kagome hugged her.

"Congratulations!" Kagome said, letting Rin go, "Inuyasha aren't you going to congratulate them?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She didn't have to tell me that Sesshomaru and her had to do something to make it! Gross! Now I'm picturing it! Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her up the stairs. Once they reached his room, Inuyasha let go of her wrist and layed on his bed.

"That was mean," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"They'll get over it. Now come here," he said, patting the space next to him.

Kagome, just to mess with him, turned around and shook her head. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome..." he whinned. She shook her head. "Fine, I'll come get you," he said as he sat up.

Kagome stuck her tounge out at him in a childish manner. "Like you could!"

"Is that a challenge, missy?" he assked, incrediously. (Sp?)

"It quite is, sir!" she said.

"Fine... I'm goona get you..." he said as he sneaked up behind her.

"Fine..." she said, not noticing he got. "Only if you think you ca- eep!" she squeaked, surprised when she felt two muscular arms encircle her waist. She looked back tto see Inuyasha smirking.

He put his lips near her ear. "That was too easy," he whispered, then bit her ear.

Her face turned bright red. She squeaked again and elbowed him in the chest, making him let go. "Humph! And _that _was too easy," she said mimiking him.

"You're fiesty, you know that?" he said, rubbing his abused chest. He had to admit, for a small person, that kind of hurt.

"Yup! And I take that as a compliment!" Her blush was finaly going away.

He rubbed her cheek. "Aw, your blush is going away."

"Good, I hate it when I blush."

"I like it, it makes you look so cute and innocent." She started blushed again and looked away. "Hey, there it is. Hmm... I wonder if I can make you blush more..." he mused.

"Don't you even try it, I'll kick your butt!" she said, slowly backing away.

"Hmm... what would happen if I did this?"

He grabbed her hand and brought her to his chest. He then put them in dip position. Her face turned bright red while she looked up at him. He chukkled.

"What about this?" he mused again.

He bent his head down, and nuzzled her neck. She turned redder than a tomato. He chuckkled again and stood them up. He kissed her nose and put both his hands on her waist.

"You're too adoreable, you know that?" he smiled. Kagome looked down to hide here face. He cupped her chin and made her look up. "Don't try to hide your face, it's too beautiful to hide," he mummered, bending his head down.

Every kiss, no matter how innocent, turned into a full out make out session between them. When his lips touched hers, it sent a a bolt of electricity between then. Kagome took fistfulls of his hair, bringing him closer. She arched her back. He was gripping her waist, bringing her closer. They ultimately ended up going into dip position. Their lips were hard again eachothers, like as if the kiss was urgent. They stayed like that for several minutes until they needed air. Kagome, even though she was gasping for aiir, she was pulling his lips back to hers.

"Damn, even me, a half demon needs air, but what about you?" he mumbbled against her lips.

"Shut up," she growled against his lips.

They really needed air now, so Inuyasha laced his fingers through here hair and pulled her off his lips. When he did, Kagome and him were panting.

"Damn, Kagome... you got... lungs," he said in between pants.

"Thank... you," she replied inbetween pants. She smiled. He smiled too and leaned his forehead on hers. She let go of his hair and rested her hands on his shoulders.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, just looking into eachothers eyes. They also didn't know that Rin and Sesshomaru were waching them.

"Sesshomaru, their so cute," Rin whispered. He nodded. "Come on, lets go have our own little make out session," Rin whispered with a glint of lust in her eyes.. Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice, he picked her up and went into his room. Rin giggled.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome, somehow ended up laying in his bed. Kagome was playing with his hair while he just held heer close.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly said.

"Hmm?" she said, a little sleepily.

"You tired?"

"A little... you?"

"Kind of... you want to just take a nap in here with me?" Inuyasha asked, combing through her hair with his claws.

Kagome looked at him warily.

"No funny business, I pronise."

"Okay..."

Inuyasha took a quilt at the end of the bed and covered them. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. They bth dosed off.

* * *

"Inutaisho... the house is too quiet, where are the kids?" Izayoi said. Izayoi and Inutaisho were watching TV. Izayoi was in his lap.

"Um... I don't know, do you want to check on them?" Inutaisho asked, turning off the TV. Izayoi nodded. "Okay, lets go."

They walked up the stairs, and went to Sesshomar's room first. They peaked through the door and saw Rin and Sesshomaru making out. Izayoi giggled and Inutaisho rolled his eyes. They closed the door. Then, they went to Inuyasha's room. When they opened the door, they the sweetest thing ever. Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha had his arms wraped around Kagome, and her arms were around his neck, bringing him closer. Their feet were sticking out of the small quilt they had over themselves. Them together like that could just warm your heart. It was a Kodak moment. Literally. Izayoi took a camera and took a picture. Izayoi was teary eyed while Inutaisho smilled at his son. Izayoi took another picture, but this time there was a flash and Inuyasha woke up.

"What are you guys doing? Get out before you wake up Kagome," Inuyasha said just above a whisper.

"Fine, fine. Come on Izayoi," Inutaisho said closing the door.

The door opened again and there was a camera, it took a picture. The camera dissappeared, and the door closed.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha..." Kagome mummbled in her sleep.

Inuyasha watched her sleep.

"Inuyasha... don't leave... me" she mummbled as a tear came down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped the tear away and rubbed her back.

"I'm not going anywhere..." he whispered.

"Lo... love you..." Kagome mummbled.

Inuyasha was shocked. Did Kagome love him? Then she started talking again.

"I love you big doughnut..." she mummbled.

Inuyasha chuckled. Only she would have a dream about her boyfriend and say she loves a doughnut. He then dozed off again, but Kagome was still talking.

"I love you... big Inuyasha doughnut..." she mummbled yet again.

* * *

Kagome woke up about two hours after she and Inuyasha dozed off. She looked up at Inuyasha's peaceful face. She smiled. She started playing with his hair until he woke up. After about two minutes of playing with his hair, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You love playing with my hair, don't you?" he whispered softly.

She smiled. "I do, it's just that your hair is so soft," she whispered, just as soft.

He nuzzled her neck, making her blush. "You're so easy to make blush..." he mummbled against her neck.

"Stop making me blush," she said crossing her arms and pushing him.

He smirked. "I'm not doing anything," he said, pulling her closer to him.

She started blushing even more. "You're doing that on purpose."

"Doing what?" he asked, innocently. He started rubbing the small of her back.

She blushed furiously. "Trying to make me blush."

"I'm not doing anything..."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, now shut up," he said, pecking her on the lips. "Go get ready, I'm taking you on the date."

"Fine," she grumbled, geting up.

He took her wrist and pulled her back on the bed then kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a second before Inuyasha pulled away.

"I just needed a kiss," he smiled.

She smiled back. "How about another one?"

He smirked and pressed his lips to hers. While they were kissing, he slowly pushed her down, going on top of her. He was on top of her, stradling her hips while she was under him, bringing him closer to her. She was enjoying herself, until she had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_A fourteen year-old Kagome was laying on her bed, doing her homework. She didn't notice when her door slowyly opened and closed. She heard a creak on the floor. When she turned around, she saw Naraku. This was bad! Naraku was in her room. She knew she had to get out or she'd either be beat or raped, probably both... She stood up._

_"Sit down and relax Kagome..." Naraku said taking a step closer to her. Kagome just stood there. He took another step closer to her. "I said sit down," he growled, menicinely._

_"N-no," Kagome said, shakily._

_"No? Haha, you don't say no to me, now sit!" He took a coupple more steps towards her. She shook her head. "No?" Another step. She nodded. "No?" Another step. She backed up. "No?!" He was right in front of her. He took her by the neck. "I told you not to say no to me!" He threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and straddled her. Kagome was screaming and trying to push him off, but he just grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. "Don't even try to get away, you can't, my Kagome..." He then kissed her roughly. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome didn't even notice that she stopped kissing Inuyasha until his lips left hers.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I'm sorry..." she whispered.

He got off her and took her in his arms. "Did I do something?" he asked. She shook her head and tears started falling. He pulled her into his chest. "You had a memory of Naraku, didn't you?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. "It's okay... shh... don't cry, I won't let him get you... shh."

"I'm sorry I-Inuyasha. I-I couldn't help i-it," she sobbed out.

"Shh... it's not your fault. Don't cry... okay?" he said soothingly.

She looked up at him through tear filled eyes and sniffled. "W-why are you a-always so nice to m-me?"

He took his thumb and wipped away the tears that fell. "Because you're important to me, Kagome, and I want you to be happy," he smiled.

She sniffled again. She smiled, a sad smile, and hugged him. "Y-you're important to me too."

He kissed the top of her head rubbed her back soothingly again. "Just don't cry again, I hate it when you cry," he said sincerely.

"Okay," she sniffled.

"Here," he said, taking out a hanky. Then she did something unexpected, she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said innocetly taking the hanky. She blew her nose.

"No, what's so funny?"

She started giggling again. "You have a hanky!"

He chuckled. "My mom bought it for me when I was little."

"Aw that's sweet, but... I think I ruined it..." Kagome said holding up the snotty hanky.

"That's alright, I can wash it," he said taking it out of her hand and throwing in his hamper across the room.

"Nice shot," she mummbled.

"So, how do you feel?" Inuyasha asked, setting her in his lap.

"Okay, I guess," she said, lying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You want to cancell the date?" Inuyasha asked, laying his head on top of her head.

"No!" she said a bit too quickly. He chuckled.

"Well I'm guessing someone's a little eager for their date."

"Well, to tell you the truth... this is my first real relationship..." she looked down to hide her blush.

He picked up her chin. "Stop trying to hide your blush from me. You know I think that's cute," he said kissing her cheek. She blushed even more.

"You're trying to make me blush again..." she mummbled.

"So, what if I am?" he smirked.

"I'm gonna beat you up!" she said putting up a fist.

"Like you can," he snorted.

"Wanna try me?"

"Of couse."

They started chasing eachother until it was time for the date...

**There you have it! the longest chapter so far! You're welcome!Bye now! Review!**


	9. AN I appologize!

**OMG! I AM SO UPSET! I was done with like about half this chapter, but my mom had to use my laptop so I was like okay, that's fine, but when she was done she exited out of everything and I didn't save! Gosh I'm mad! I'm gonna update tomorrow and make the chapter pretty long for yall! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a project and stuff! Sorry! Anyways, tomorrow!**


	10. Damnit! Sorry!

**Damnit! It happened again! Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't save so now I only have like half of the next chapter done! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Super sorry!**


	11. Unforgetable Date

**Yo! So what is up my home skillet buscuits!? Lol! Sorry, I'm a tad bit hyper today. ^-^ Okay so This little authors note is to Kikyo23. 1) I hate your name 2) The date is this chapter 3) Naraku is comming so calm your happy tail down 4) I'm not done yet, not even close so bitch please! Don't mess with me, I can go hood on someone's ass, and that means you too. 5) If you don't like the story, stop reading! Alright, I'm in a good mood since my mom just bought me four dresses! Woo hoo! I'm back and ready to right, bitches!! Lol, no offense to anyone, I'm just really, REALLY hyper! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **The following statement is absolutely FALSE!: I AM THE TRUE OWNER OF INUYASHA, HE'S MINE, MINE, MINE! Thank you and have a nice day!

**Previously:**

"Well I'm guessing someone's a little eager for their date."

"Well, to tell you the truth... this is my first real relationship..." she looked down to hide her blush.

He picked up her chin. "Stop trying to hide your blush from me. You know I think that's cute," he said kissing her cheek. She blushed even more.

"You're trying to make me blush again..." she mummbled.

"So, what if I am?" he smirked.

"I'm gonna beat you up!" she said putting up a fist.

"Like you can," he snorted.

"Wanna try me?"

"Of couse."

They started chasing eachother until it was time for the date...

**Now:**

Kagome and Inuyasha, finally, took themselves away from eachother to go on the date, but there was an incy, weeny, tiny problem...

Kagome was in SERIOUS need of help. Her curlly hair was now in a VERY messy bun. She was sweating badly! She was just a total mess! She needed the help of Rin.

Kagome walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to find Rin sitting on a stool, eatting a chocolate covered apple with peanuts and sprinkles. (I actually want one now. Is that just me?? Lol.) Rin looked up with a smile on her face, but instantly frowned when she saw Kagome.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rin asked, peeved.

"Um... you see... what had happened was..." Kagome started.

"No, no time come on!" Rin said as she stuffed the apple in her mouth, grabbed Kagome's mouth, and pulled her up the stairs.

**Two hours later...**

"Rin, give me back my girlfriend!" Inuyasha said through the door.

"Fine..." Rin mummbled, opening the door.

"Gosh, thank... wow..." Inuyasha started, but stopped when he saw Kagome.

Kagome was wearing black skinny jeans, a black and hot pink shirt, hot pink and black shoes, circular and triangular earrings, and a black flower ring. Her hair was all straight. Her make up was simple; lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. (Outfit on profile!)

"You don't like it?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

"He better like it after all the work I put into doing your hair and whatnot!" Rin said from the doorway.

"No, I don't like it, I love it," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that in here! Go do that on your date!" Rin said, pushing them out of the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the door for a moment before looking at eachother. Kagome giggled.

"Um... yeah sorry about my sister-in-law..." Inuyasha said.

"It's okay, she's sweet," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha smiled and draped his arm arround Kagome's shoulder. They walked down the stairs, only to be bombarded with '_aww's' _and '_how cute's_' mainly by Izayoi.

Izayoi came up to Inuyasha and pinched his cheeks. "You two are so cute together!" Izayoi said smiling.

"Mom..." Inuyasha groaned. "Dad... help."

"Okay, that's enough, Izayoi," Inutaisho laughed as he took off his wife's hands from Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Fine, but I get to take pictures," Izayoi pouted, going upstairs.

"Take my advice and leave now while she's gone," Inutaisho said, pushing them out of the door.

From inside they heard, "Hey! I never got my pictures!"

"Oh, just leave the kids be."

They heard Izayoi huff and footsteps going away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, embarassed. "Um... I'm, uh, sorry about my, uh, mom..." Inuyasha said, looking down.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha turned as red as a tomato. "It's okay. She's sweet too," Kagome said, trying to control his laughter.

Inuyasha drapped his arm around Kagome. "Let's go?" he asked.

She smilled. "Okay!"

Once they got into the car, Inuyasha started it up and drove out of the driveway.

"So... are you hungry?" he asked.

"Um... not re-" she started, but was interrupted by her stomach growling. She looked away as she blushed. "Maybe..."

Inuyasha laughed and took ahold of one of her hands. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that, right?" he said kissing her hand softly.

Kagome blushed even more. "You're trying to make me blush again," she said.

"No, I'm being serious."

"No you're not," she sighed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh," she shook her head.

"Yes," he said, frustrated.

"No."

Inuyasha parked the car on the side of the road. When Kagome looked at him, he took her face in his hands and kissed her fully and deeply on the lips. Kagome's arms snaked themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips were moving in sync. (I don't feel like writing the whole word so deal with it! l0l) Inuyasha let one of his hands drop to the small of her back. She jumped a little, making them become closer, if that was even possible. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction, under the kiss. Soon, but too soon for Kagome's liking, Inuyasha broke the kiss. Kagome opened her eyes to only be met with his smoldering amber orbs.

"Wha-what?" she asked, still intoxicated by the kiss. (I couldn't think of another word for the state she was in)

"Why is so hard for you to believe that you beautiful?" Inuyasha asked, resting his forehead on hers.

She bit her swollen lip. "I-I don't know..." she lied.

"You're lying."

Kagome sighed. "No one has ever called me pretty, much less, beautiful, so I just think that I'm just not beautiful..." Kagome looked away.

"Look at me," Inuyasha said.

She didn't.

"Look at me," he said again.

Nothing.

"Kagome, look at me." He cupped her cheek, making her have to look at him. "Do you honestly belive that that you're not pretty or beautiful?" Kagome nodded. "Kagome, you're the most beautiful person I know. Inside and out. You're intelligent, caring, and the nicest person I know. Kagome you're truly beautiful." Kagome looked at him as if she was going to cry. "Don't cry, Beautiful," he nicknamed her. She smilled at him. "Now that's the Kagome I want to see. No crying, just smilling." He kissed her cheek then let her go.

"Okay," she whispered as she let him go.

He started the car again and drove to his favorite resturant, P.F. Changs. (YUM!)

"You've really never been here?" Inuyasha asked, skeptical.

"Nope," she she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you're going to love it!" Inuyasha said as he turned off the car got out and opened Kagome's door. They walked inside P.F. Changs.

When they walked inside, they saw a girl, about their age, reading a magazine. She had straight, brown hair that was in a messy bun. She was very pretty. When she noticed that someone was there she looked up, showing her beautiful brown eyes. But then she gasped.

"K-Kagome?" she said.

"Um... how do you know my name?" Kagmoe asked.

"You really don't remember me?" the girl said. Kagome shook her head. "Table for two?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Follow me." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, but followed the girl. Once they reached the table, Kagome and Inuyasha sat down. "My name is Sango, and I will be your waitress tonight, our specials are..." Sango rambled on about the specials, but Kagome wasn't paying attention, she stopped listening after Sango said her name.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Sango didn't look at her.

"Don't do that, Sango, we're best friends," Kagome smilled, slightly.

"Used to be best friends," Sango corrected.

"Sango..." Kagome started, but Sango cut her off.

"So, sir, what would you like to drink?" Sango said looking at Inuyasha.

"Um... I'll have the lemonade," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome's sad face.

"Very good, and for you ma'am?" Sango didn't look at Kagome, she only looked at her book.

"I'll have just water," Kagome said, just above a whisper.

"Okay, I'll be back to take your orders and bring your drinks," Sango said as she left.

"Kagome? What happened between you and that girl?" Inuyasha ask holding her hand.

"That girl was my best friend, but I messed it up, like I do with everything else..." Kagome said.

"What happened?" Inuyasha gently stroked her hand with his thumb.

Kagome looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "Naraku..."

Inuyasha's hand tightened it's grip. "What happened?"

Kagome sighed and wipped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well, you already know what he did to me for the first time. The next day I went to school and was mute. I didn't talk to anyone for a whole month. Sango tried to help, but I just pushed her away every time she tried to gett me to talk. Finally, one day she couldn't take it anymore, she said if you don't talk to me, we'll no longer be best friends. I didn't talk and just like that, our friendship was over. This hapened with all my friends. One by one they all got tired of me until it was just me alone..." Kagome told him. She was really about to cry now. "Excuse me," Kagome said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Kagome..." he sighed.

Sango came back with the drinks. She glanced at the seat Kagome was in. "Where is she?" Sango asked, barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "In the bathroom. Please talk to her."

"Well here's your drinks, I can see that you're not ready to order so I'll come back," Sango said walking away, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Sango looked at his pleading eyes.

"Please," Inuyasha begged.

Sango sighed, put down her book and pen, then said, "Which bathroom?" Inuyasha pointed to the bathroom. Sango walked in. What she saw almost made her heart break. Kagome was sitting on one of the stalls, crying her eyes out. Kagome looked up at Sango who said nothing, but grabbed a clean towel, wet it, and sat infront of her. Sango softly cleaned Kagome's face with the wet towel. Neither of them said anything. When Sango finished threw the towel into the pile of dirty ones and went back over to Kagome. Sango dug into her pocket until she found mascara. "Look up," Sango said softly. Kagome did as she was told. Sango applied the mascara to her bottom eyelashes. "Look down." Kagome did. Sango applied the mascara to Kagome's top lashes. She put the mascara into her pocket and took out lip gloss. She put some on Kagome's finger and told her to put it on. Sango stood up, walked to the sink and leaned back on the sink.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Sango said softly.

Kagome nodded then sighed. "When I was thirteen, I walked home to find a man I don't know in my house. He said he was my new step-father and I knew that wasn't true. I called out for my mom, but she didn't answer, and she always answers. I started getting really scared, so I did what any thirteen year old would do, I asked where my mom was. A-and he asked... he asked... if I wanted to see her. I-I said yes. He told me... h-he told me t-to go into a-a room. I went in... I went in... and saw, and saw my-my mother... my mother and So-Sota... dead. Then... then he kissed me and... and told me to call him d-daddy. I-I did and he made me... he made me go upstairs... go upstairs a-and change. When I did... he raped me... and beat me..." Kagome ended and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Sango grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away, fixing her mascara while she did. "Kagome... I-I had no idea. And you... you were all alone. Kagome I'm sorry." Sango hugged her best friend. When Kagome calmed down, Sango said, "So when do I get to meet the Jackass so I can kick his ass?" Kagome ans Sango laughed.

"How about now?" said a dark and sinister voice from behind Sango. When they looked, they saw Naraku. "Hello, Kagome. Who's your beautiful friend?" Naraku said as he locked the door and walked up to them. (Didn't see that comming did you?)

"Sango, please get away..." Kagome whispered in Sango's ear.

"Like hell, I will," Sango said, getting up. "Now, who the hell do you think you are?" Sango got in his face.

"Hmm... you are very beautiful... maybe even more than Kagome..." Naraku said as he took out a knife and was about to cut her until...

"Wait!" Kagome went over to Naraku. "I-I'll come back home with you i-if you leave her alone."

Naraku pretended to contemplate it. "Okay, let's go and if you try anything, I'll get her then you." Naraku smilled as he put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his side.

"Kagome, no!" Sango said, but Kagome stopped her from saying anything else.

"It's fine, as long as my best friend is okay..." Kagome smilled.

"Kagome..."

"I'll see you later," Kagom said as tears startred pouring from her eyes.

Naraku unlocked the door and walked out with Kagome. Kagome search through the crowd of people to find Inuyasha. She saw him looking down. She knew she had to make noise to make him look up. A waiter was walking by Naraku and her. This was her only chance. She pretended to slip, eventually falling on the waiter making a loud noise as the plate he was carring fell. Inuyasha's head snapped up and he saw Naraku helping Kagome up. He bolted up and ran over to them. Naraku saw Inuyasha comming so he picked Kagome up and ran out the door. Inuyasha was right behind them. Sango saw the whole thing and was going to leave, but her boss stopped her.

"Sango, if you leave you're fired," the boss said.

"I don't give a fuck, I quit," she said in his face and ran out.

Inuyasha was right behind Naraku and Kagome. " Naraku, stop!" he didn't listen, he just kept on running. Inuyasha jumped on Naraku's back, making him fall and Kagome falling on the road. When she looked up, a truck was heading right for her.

"AHH!"

**Wow... um, I didn't see that comming. Review and I'll update sooner. ^-^ Byes!**


	12. A Whole Year

**Holla peoples! Whatup? Okay so I know all of ya'll are pissed at me for leaving the last chapter like I did. So I appologize sincerely! ^-^ Please forgive me? *Puppy dog face* If you don't I'll cry! Wah! *Inuyasha comes and holds me* Hey don't get mad at her! I Windscar your asses if ya'll don't forgive her! * I look up* You're so sweet Inuyasha. *Inuyasha looks down and smiles* I know I am. l0l. Okay enough of my randomness, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha! Damn get it through your thich skull!

**Previously:**

Naraku unlocked the door and walked out with Kagome. Kagome search through the crowd of people to find Inuyasha. She saw him looking down. She knew she had to make noise to make him look up. A waiter was walking by Naraku and her. This was her only chance. She pretended to slip, eventually falling on the waiter making a loud noise as the plate he was carring fell. Inuyasha's head snapped up and he saw Naraku helping Kagome up. He bolted up and ran over to them. Naraku saw Inuyasha comming so he picked Kagome up and ran out the door. Inuyasha was right behind them. Sango saw the whole thing and was going to leave, but her boss stopped her.

"Sango, if you leave you're fired," the boss said.

"I don't give a fuck, I quit," she said in his face and ran out.

Inuyasha was right behind Naraku and Kagome. " Naraku, stop!" he didn't listen, he just kept on running. Inuyasha jumped on Naraku's back, making him fall and Kagome falling on the road. When she looked up, a truck was heading right for her.

"AHH!"

**Now:**

So many things were going through her mind at that moment; Inuyasha, Sango, mom, Souta. Everyone she held close to her heart. All she remembered was beeping before she blacked out.

* * *

Kagome's POV:

When I started to open my eyes, it was so bright. _'Where am I?_' I thought. When I was trying to remember what happened to me I notice that someone was crying. When I turned my head, I saw a man with long white hair crying. (I wonder who it is?? l0l. It's Inuyasha duh!) Why?

Normal POV:

"Um... hello?" came a voice.

Inuyasha picked up his head to see Kagome looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he hugged her.

"Um... hi?" Kagome said awkwardly.

"How do you feel?" he said as he let her go.

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Don't you remember anything?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. "D-do you remember me?" Inuyasha asked, hesitantly.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

Inuyasha was in utter shock. He came out of it when he heard the door open. It was a nurse.

"Why, hello there, sleepy head. We thought you'd never wake up. You've been asleep for almost two weeks now," the nurse said.

"Two weeks? What happened?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Oh dear, you don't remember anything, do you?" the nurse said. Kagome shook her head. "Okay, I'll be right back." Whith that the nurse left.

Kagome looked at a very sad Inuyasha. "Um... not to be mean or anything, but who are you?" Kagome asked politely.

Inuyasha looked down, then back up. "I'm Inuyasha." He forced a smile.

"How do I know you?"

That hurt, she doesn't remember him or all the good times they had. He bit his lip. "I'm your... friend."

"Oh, well thank you for being here with me Inuyasha," she smiled.

Inuyasha just wanted to crumble into pieces. "Yeah, sure, anything for you..."

Kagome smiled once more while Inuyasha's heart broke. The door opened and a doctor and the nurse came in.

"Hello," the doctor said. "Can you tell me anything about yourself?"

"Um... well he called me Kagome, so I think my name is Kagome, right?" Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha.

"Anything else?" the doctor said as he wrote down something on a clipboard.

"... I'm in he hospital?" she guessed.

The doctor laughed. "Um, sir, can you come with me?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, I'll be back, Kagome," he then left the room with the doctor.

When they were outside the doctor looked at his clipboard. "She has temporary amnesia. It's quite common since the truck did hit the top of her head making her fall backwards and hit her head on the pavement."

"S-so, her memory will return?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we can't be certain when, it could be anywhere between today and next year," the doctor said.

"Next y-year?" he studdered.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry." The doctor put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder for a seccond and walked away, leving Inuyasha heartbroken.

Inuyasha slowly walked in. He saw Kagome talking to the nurse, smiling.

'_She won't remember me for a whole year,'_ Inuyasha thought.

**Wow! *computer screens are thrown, I dodge them* My gosh you guys are snippy! I'll update soon! Only if I get reviews! ^-^**


	13. Sweet Dreams

**Yo! What up?! And before you guys try to kill me for not updating, I updated my other story, The Wedding Planner, so leave me alone! ^-^ Lol, Just kidding! Okays on with the story, oh and HAPPY EASTER!**

**Disclaimer: ***Throws computer screen on the floor and smashes it into bits* No *smash* I *smash* don't *smash* own *smash* Inuyasha *SMASH* Um... I think I killed it... *walks away slowly.

**Previously:**

When they were outside the doctor looked at his clipboard. "She has temporary amnesia. It's quite common since the truck did hit the top of her head making her fall backwards and hit her head on the pavement."

"S-so, her memory will return?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we can't be certain when, it could be anywhere between today and next year," the doctor said.

"Next y-year?" he studdered.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry." The doctor put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder for a seccond and walked away, leaving Inuyasha heartbroken.

Inuyasha slowly walked in. He saw Kagome talking to the nurse, smiling.

'_She won't remember me for a whole year,'_ Inuyasha thought.

**Now:**

Kagome was finally allowed to go 'home' after two days in the hospital. Sango came those two days to greet her, but Kagome didn't remember her. Inuyasha led her to the car.

"So... I've been wondering..." Kagome started.

"About what?" Inuyasha said, opening the door for her to get in. She got in and he walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Um... where are my mom and dad?" Inuyasha visibly tensed when she asked that.

"Um... their... Kagome, I-I'll tell you later... okay?" Inuyasha said, trying to get off the subject.

"Okay... I haave another question though!"

"What?"

"Why do I have so many bruises and scars?" Inuyasha tensed up again.

Inuyasha bit his lip. "You... um... I-I'll tell you that later too?"

Kagome sighed but said okay. "So, are we going to my house?"

"Um... no."

"Why? Wait! Let me guess, I'll tell you later?"

"Kagome don't be mad at me. I-I just can't tell you... I'm sorry."

"But why, if it has to do with my life, I deserve to know, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No 'buts' I want to know now."

Inuyasha was tensing up every second. "Can you wait 'till we get to my house?" Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

Inuyasha dredded the second he got to his house. He slowly walked out and opened the door for her and helped her out.

"This house is so beautiful," Kagome said in awe.

"Yup," Inuyasha said.

They walked in together and Kagome was bombarded with hugs from people she didn't know.

"Um... Inuyasha who are these people?" Kagome asked awkwardly.

"This is my family, that I told that you lost your memory to, but I guess they forgot," Inuyasha said half to Kagome, and half to his family.

"Oh... um hi everyone..." Kagome waved, shyly behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you don't have to be afraid of them, their not going to hurt you," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome infront of him, but she ran back behind him. He pulled her infront of him again and held her shoulders so she couldn't move.

Rin was the first one to go up to Kagome. She hugged Kagome lightly and said, "Hi Kagome, I know you don't remeber me, but I'm Rin, and I'm so glad you're okay."

Kagome smiled, shyly and said, "Thank you."

Izayoi was the next person to walk up to Kagome. She hugged Kagome, lightly too and said, "Hi, honey I'm Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me, okay, honey?"

Kagome smiled again and said, "Okay, thank you."

"Sure," Izayoi said.

Inutaisho came up and shook Kagome's hand. "Hello Kagome, I'm Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho. It's nice to see you back again."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru was the last time to come up. He shook Kagome's hand. "Hello Kagome, I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. It's nice to see you back and just to let know, I think you can do much better," Sesshomaru joked.

"Sesshomaru, shut up," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Then everything made sense to Sesshomaru, she didn't remember Inuyasha. "Oh, nothing, I was just kidding."

"Are you hungry, Kagome, I just made some fresh BLT sandwiches," Izayoi said, trying to get off the subject.

Kagome was very confused, but said nothing of it. "Um... no thank you, my head is hurting and I think the doctor told me to take some aspin when my head hurts and lay down."

"Okay, let me go get you a glass of water," Izayoi said, starting to go into the kitchen.

"Oh no thank you, I should go home and take the asprin, the doctor said I'll get drowsy when I do," Kagome said, but saw everyone tense up. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Kagome looked at everyones faces. Each one of them was sad.

"Um... sweetie, you can't go home..." Izayoi was the first to talk.

"Why?"

Izayoi looked at Inuyasha. He looked at his mom and said, "I'll tell you Kagome, uh let's go get a glass of water." He led her to the kitchen.

"So are you going to tell me, or what?"

Inuyasha handed her a glass of water and sat her down on a stool. He sighed. "Kagome, something tramatic happend in your house that changed your life forever."

"What, did I get raped or something?" Kagome joked, but saw the look on his face. "I did, didn't I?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded his head. "He's at my house now too, am I right?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked down and started cry, but that was a bad idea because it made her headache worse. She hissed.

Inuyasha stood up, took the bottle of asprin, and gavve her the glass of water. He rubbed her back, soothingly until she calmed down.

"Thank you," she said, but her words were a tad bit slurred with her drowsiness.

"Do you need help going upstairs?" Inuyasha asked, kindly. She nodded, like a little kid and wrapped her arms around his neck wwhile he picked her up bridal style. "Okay, let's get you to bed." She was already asleep though. He walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room. He gently set her down on the bed and unhooked her arms from his neck.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome," he whispered and even quieter he said, "I love you."

**Yup, he's already in love with her! ^-^ So sweet, well you know what to do! See you laters!!**


	14. I Promise

**Yo! Hey I was gonna update tomorrow, but I was kinda sad. No I'm not emo. But I listened to Taylor Swift's song, Tied Together With A Smile and I decide hey, why the hell not? So I wrote a story about it. If you haven't noticed, it's written in first person POV for a reason. Okay so yeah, sorry for not updating and yeah, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:** No, damnit! I don't own Inuyasha!

**Last Time:**

Inuyasha handed her a glass of water and sat her down on a stool. He sighed. "Kagome, something tramatic happend in your house that changed your life forever."

"What, did I get raped or something?" Kagome joked, but saw the look on his face. "I did, didn't I?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded his head. "He's at my house now too, am I right?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked down and started cry, but that was a bad idea because it made her headache worse. She hissed.

Inuyasha stood up, took the bottle of asprin, and gavve her the glass of water. He rubbed her back, soothingly until she calmed down.

"Thank you," she said, but her words were a tad bit slurred with her drowsiness.

"Do you need help going upstairs?" Inuyasha asked, kindly. She nodded, like a little kid and wrapped her arms around his neck wwhile he picked her up bridal style. "Okay, let's get you to bed." She was already asleep though. He walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room. He gently set her down on the bed and unhooked her arms from his neck.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome," he whispered and even quieter he said, "I love you."

**Now:**

It's been three weeks. Three weeks of Kagome not remembering Inuyasha. Yeah, she's adjusted to her settings, went back to school, got caught up with Inuyasha, but still no memory.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said, comming up to Kagome's locker.

"Hey... Sango!" she hesitated, trying to remember the name.

"Yup, that's me! You still don't remember anything?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I wish I did, I feel so... out of place..."

"I can only imagine, annyways, let's get to class," Sango said as they went to their AP history class.

They sat down and talked for a few minutes before class started.

"Alright, class. Today we're going to be doing an in class project about identifying the phases of the business cycle and the economic indicators used to measure economic activities and trends. I have chosen who you work with," Ms. Tomoko said.

"Katsumi with Ai, Toto with Akio, Sango with Miroku(Sango groaned while Miroku said, "Yes!"), Yaya with Akane, Momo with Touji, Kagome with Koga..." Ms. Tomoko said. "Alright get with your partners. I'll hand out a sheet of instructions, go."

Everyone got together while Ms. Tomoko handed out the instruction sheets. When Ms. Tomoko came to Kagome and Koga she said, "You two are my best students, I know you two won't let me down right?"

"Of course not, Ms. Tomoko," Kagome and Koga said. With that Ms. Tomoko left.

"Okay, we have a coupple of choices... make a poster, write a paper, get some kind of visual and talk to the class about it... hm... what do you think?" Kagome said reading the paper.

"Hey, Kagome.... do you wanna go on a date with me?" Koga suddenly asked.

"Huh? Me?" Kagome said looking up.

"Yeah, I don't know any other girls name Kagome, so what do you say?" Koga said as he took her hands in his own.

"Um..."

* * *

**After class, going to lunch**

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he asked me out so I said yeah... wait! I don't have a boyfriend do I? I don't want any fights!" Kagome panicked.

Sango bit her lip. She wanted to tell her so bad that Kagome and Inuyasha were going out, but that would mean her telling what happened when she went 'quiet.' "Um... no, if you did, Koga wouldn't have asked you out," Sango lied.

Kagome breathed out. "I guess you're right, I can't wait! This is gonna be my first date... right?" Kagome wondered.

Sango wanted to just pull out her own hair. "Yeah... your first date."

"Cool! I can't wait to tell Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed and ran to the lunchroom.

"Shit..." Sango cursed. "This is gonna kill him... Damn... AHH!" Sango screamed and slapped the person who gropped her butt. It was Miroku. "Damn, you lecher!" Sango stalked into the lunchroom with Miroku following behind, rubbing his cheek.

"Damn, she hits hard... but I gots to love the fiesty ones!" Miroku said.

* * *

**Lunch...**

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she sat next to him after she got a salad for lunch.

"Hey, Kagome, what's up?" he said smiling.

"Nothing much, but guess what!"

"What?"

"Koga asked me out on a date, isn't that awesome?" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha clenched his fist under the table. "Yeah, just great," he said through gritted teeth.

Kagome smiled. "So whatcha' doing tonight?" Kagome asked, eating a piece of lettuce from her salad.

Inuyasha was still tense. "Nothing, as usual..."

"Oh... well when I get home, we should do something, all right?"

"Sure."

Kagome smiled at him and he forced a smile.

_'As long as you're happy... I won't interfere with your life,'_ Inuyasha thought as he went back to eating his food.

Sango and Miroku came back shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha's talk and the schoolday went by quickly, too quickly...

* * *

**Date Time...**

"What am I gonna do... wear... say?!" Kagome blurted out as she looked through her clothes.

"Do you need help?" Kagome heard someone say. When she looked up, she saw Rin in the doorway.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Please!"

Rin rolled her eyes and helped Kagome get ready.

**One Hour Later...**

Kagome was dressed in a green dress with a silverish tie over her stomach. Since her cuts and bruises were practically almost healed, the sleeves went to her shoulders. She had white flats and a silver clutch. Her jewelry consisted of siver and white bracelets and big green earrings. (Outfit on profile!)

"Thank you so much, Rin! I love the outfit!" Kagome said, hugging Rin.

"Yeah, yeah, now he's going to be here any minute so get downstairs!" Rin said.

Kagome laughed and went downstairs. When she was walking downstairs, she tripped and waited for the impact, but it never came, so when she looked up she saw Inuyasha looking at her.

"Hey, you okay?' he asked softly.

"Mhmm," Kagome nodded.

"Be more careful next time, okay?

"Okay. Hey, where's your parents?" Kagome looked around.

"They're on their date, and their gonna stay at a hotel tonight. Rin and Sesshomaru should be doing the same thing after you leave..."

"Aw, you're going to be home alone? Do you want me to stay? I can always cancel..." Kagome suggested.

"No, no, I'll be fine, go on your... date," he forced a smile, for her sake.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha nodded. "Okay..." DING DONG. "Oh! That must be Koga. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine! Now just go."

Kagome walked to the door and saw Koga in a dress shirt and pants.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga said.

"Hey, yourself," Kagome said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

They left in Koga's BMW.

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see..." Koga smiled.

After fifteen minutes, they were at P.F. Changs and as soon as Kagome steped out of the car, she felt a striking pain in her head. She put a hand on her head and started wobbling backwards.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Koga said as he put a hand on Kagome's waist to steady her.

"Um... I don't know... I-," before she could finish, she saw something.

_"You've really never been here?" Inuyasha asked, skeptical._

_"Nope," she she shrugged her shoulders._

_"Well, you're going to love it!" Inuyasha said as he turned off the car got out and opened Kagome's door. They walked inside P.F. Changs._

"Oh my... g-gosh..." Kagome said as she started remembering more.

__

Kagome woke up about two hours after she and Inuyasha dozed off. She looked up at Inuyasha's peaceful face. She smiled. She started playing with his hair until he woke up. After about two minutes of playing with his hair, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You love playing with my hair, don't you?" he whispered softly.

She smiled. "I do, it's just that your hair is so soft," she whispered, just as soft.

He nuzzled her neck, making her blush. "You're so easy to make blush..." he mummbled against her neck.

"Stop making me blush," she said crossing her arms and pushing him.

_"Kagome Higurashi, please report to the principal's office, Kagome Higurashi, please report to the principal's office," said the intercom._

_Kagome gathered all her things and went to the principal's office._

_"Yes, Ms. Kaede?" she said when she got there._

_"This is Inuyasha, he's a transfer student, and I want you to she him around," Ms. Kaede said, pointing to a tall, kind of tan-skinned boy. But the most adorable thing was his doggy ears._

_Inuyasha got up and walked to her. "Hey, I'm Inuyasha Taisho," she said smiling, which showed off his pearly whites._

_"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said quietly. "Let's go."_

_"Hey, you must be Kagome. I'm Rin!" she said, going over to Kagome and held out her hand._

_"Hi... and yes I am Kagome," Kagome said shyly, shaking Rin's hand._

_"So... spill!" Rin said. You could see her eyes sparkiling with interest._

_"Huh? Spill what?" Kagome said, confused._

_"You and my brother-in-law, Inuyasha! Duh!"_

_Kagome blushed, a deep shade of red. "U-um... w-well we kind o-of stated t-today..."_

_"Kagome... my Kagome..." Naraku breathed._

_"S-stop!" a fourteen year old Kagome screamed._

_He didn't listen, he just kept on raping her._

__

"K-Kagome?" she said.

"Um... how do you know my name?" Kagmoe asked.

"You really don't remember me?" the girl said. Kagome shook her head. "Table for two?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Follow me." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, but followed the girl. Once they reached the table, Kagome and Inuyasha sat down. "My name is Sango, and I will be your waitress tonight, our specials are..." Sango rambled on about the specials, but Kagome wasn't paying attention, she stopped listening after Sango said her name.

Kagome remembered almost everything, but just one more thing...

_Inuyasha stopped her putting his finger on her lips. She blushed. "Kagome, I told you that it's no trouble at all. Now please just relax and stop worrying about being a burden," he said taking her hand, and placing a small kiss in her palm._

_"I-Inuyasha... w-what?" she managed to say._

_"What, what?" he said leaning in closer to her. Kagome froze._

_"W-what are y-you doing?" she studdered._

_"You talk too much..."_

_Then his lips were on hers. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took in her gasp. Kagomge finally closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in syncrozation..._

That's when Kagome went back to reality. She remembered everything. Tears started pouring down her face. It was raining too, but she didn't care.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Koga asked, frantically.

Kagome let out a small laugh. "Nothing, I- I just remembered everything... I'm sorry, but I can't go on this date, bye," Kagome said as she ran to Inuyasha's house, leaving Koga utterly confused.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha had just watched Sesshomaru and Rin leave for the night. Her felt so lonely. He could call his new friend, Miroku, but he didn't feel like talking to Miroku. Then out of nowhere, he heard frantic banging on the door.

"I'm comming... Damn, do they have to practically break down the door?" Inuyasha said, going to the door. As soon as he opened the door, he felt a familiar sensation on his lips. When he realized what was going on, he looked to see the person kissing him. It was Kagome.

He couldn't pass up this chance.

He kissed her back, with the same passion that she gave him. When he kissed back, Kagome pressed her lips harder to his. Inuyasha was suprised that she would kiss him with so much fierceness, but didn't care. He closed the door with his foot and walked backwards, untill he fell onto the couch with her on top of him still kissing.

Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, if possible. Kagome's hands were traced every part of him as if she were making sure he was real. Soon, too soon for their liking, they broke the kiss for air. That's when he opened his eyes and saw her tearfilled ones.

"Kagome, wh-what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up so she was, unconciously, stradling his legs.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. "Sango... Rin... N-Naraku...," she sobbed then looked into his eyes. "You... I remember... I remember everything..." she whispered. And before he could even blink, she kissed him deeply on the lips. He instantly kissed her back.

After a coupple of minutes, they broke for air again.

"Kagome, you remember everything?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Kagome... I love you..."

Kagome's eyes widened, but then she closed them and shook head. "Don't..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked shock, but then he thought she knew what she meant. "You don't love me. I get it... I shouldn't have said it I-," Inuyasha rambled on, but Kagome cut him off.

"You idiot... I-I do lo-love y-you, but you're too good for me... and I'm too screwed up for you..." Kagome said as she looked down.

Inuyasha cupped her cheeks with his hands and made her look up. "Kagome... how could you even THINK that? If anything, you're too good for me... Kagome I love you more than anything in the entire world. Just don't tell me not to love you or leave me... Please Kagome..." he begged.

Kagome's lips started trembeling and Inuyasha kissed them lightly. "Please Kagome..." he begged softly as he kissed her trmbeling lips once more. "Please..."

"Inuyasha... I-I..." Kagome tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Please, just promise me... just promise me that you won't leave me... or tell me to stop loving you... please..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome coaxed his face in her hands and made it so that they were looking into eachother's eyes. "I promise, Love..." Kagome whispered as she gave him a loving kiss.

**Aw, just writting this chapter made me start to tear up! R&R! ^-^ Thanks!**


	15. 100I Love You

**Yo! I'm so happy! We made it 100 reviews! So this chapter is going to be short, but full of fluffiness. This is to all of ya'll who got me to 100 review! I love you guys! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** I'm too happy to be pissed, so I'm just going to say it. I don't own Inuyasha. Aren't you proud of me! ^-^

**Last time:**

"Kagome, you remember everything?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Kagome... I love you..."

Kagome's eyes widened, but then she closed them and shook head. "Don't..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked shock, but then he thought she knew what she meant. "You don't love me. I get it... I shouldn't have said it I-," Inuyasha rambled on, but Kagome cut him off.

"You idiot... I-I do lo-love y-you, but you're too good for me... and I'm too screwed up for you..." Kagome said as she looked down.

Inuyasha cupped her cheeks with his hands and made her look up. "Kagome... how could you even THINK that? If anything, you're too good for me... Kagome I love you more than anything in the entire world. Just don't tell me not to love you or leave me... Please Kagome..." he begged.

Kagome's lips started trembeling and Inuyasha kissed them lightly. "Please Kagome..." he begged softly as he kissed her trmbeling lips once more. "Please..."

"Inuyasha... I-I..." Kagome tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Please, just promise me... just promise me that you won't leave me... or tell me to stop loving you... please..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome coaxed his face in her hands and made it so that they were looking into eachother's eyes. "I promise, Love..." Kagome whispered as she gave him a loving kiss.

**This Time:**

Kagome and Inuyasha, both had to change, since Kagome kinda got Inuyasha wet from being in the rain.

Inuyasha was sitting down on his bed, reading a book, when Kagome came in. She was wearing a blue and white soccer jersey with light blue short shorts. Inuyasha was wearing some old basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"Hey," he said, closing his book.

"Hi, whatcha' reading?" Kagome asked as she crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"This book called Twilight, Sango forced me to read it. I think it's kinda a chick thing though..." Inuyasha said, opening the book infront of Kagome so they both could read it.

"Haha, I read this book last year, and I loved it. It has some fighting in it, so you might like it..."

"Fighting? Yup, I like it already." Kagome laughed at him. "What? I'm a guy, it's in my nature," he laughed too.

"You're dumb."

"But you love me!"

"I guess..." she said, just to tick him off.

"What, you guess?" he said as he layed her down in the bed and tickled her.

"Hahahaha, stop!" she laughed out.

"Not until you say you love me like you mean it!" He tickled her more.

"Hahahaha! I hahaha, can't hahahaha, while you're hahahaha, TICKLING ME! HAHAHAHAHA!" she said inbetween laughs.

"Fine..." He stoped tickling her, but pinned her to the bed.

She smiled up at him and said, "I love you, with all my heart, Inuyasha."

He smiled back and said, "I love you too, with all my heart, Kagome."

"Well I love you more!"

"Nu-uh! I love you more!"

"No, I do!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Ah, whatever, just shut up and kiss me!" Kagome laughed.

"It would be my pleasure, mademoiselle," Inuyasha said as he lowered his lips to hers.

They kissed for a few minutes until they parted for air.

"I really do love you, you know," Inuyasha whispered, trying not to ruin the moment.

"I know, and I love you too," Kagome said as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

Inuyasha got off from on top of her and layed next to her. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her neck. She blushed. "I haven't been able to make you do that in a long time, do you know how much I've missed that?"

Kagome pushed him. "Stop making me blush!"

"I'm not doing anything," he said, inocently as he picked her up by the waist and dragged her on top on him. She blushed a darker shade of red.

"I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Aw, but I haven't gotten to make you blush in a long time," he said as he gave her a really good puppy dog pout.

"Fine, make me blush," she sighed out.

"Yay!" he said like a kid who just got to go to a candy store and choose anything he wanted. He nuzzled her neck whele she blushed.

"I hate blushing."

"But you're so cute, when you blush," Inuyasha said as he kissed her red cheek.

"Whatever..."

"Fine, I'll stop making you blush for tonight, okay?"

"...okay..."

They stayed up until midight reading Twilight. Kagome crashed first then Inuyasha crashed right after her. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**This chapter is to all my faithful reviewers, you know who you are! I love ya'll! ^-^ Thanks so much!**


	16. Movie Disaster!

**Yo! I'm in a good mood so I'm updating today! Don't ya'll love me? I have major writers block too, so I'm making this up as I go.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm too happy to be pissed, so I'm just going to say it. I don't own Inuyasha. Aren't you proud of me! ^-^

**Last time:**

"Fine, make me blush," she sighed out.

"Yay!" he said like a kid who just got to go to a candy store and choose anything he wanted. He nuzzled her neck whele she blushed.

"I hate blushing."

"But you're so cute, when you blush," Inuyasha said as he kissed her red cheek.

"Whatever..."

"Fine, I'll stop making you blush for tonight, okay?"

"...okay..."

They stayed up until midight reading Twilight. Kagome crashed first then Inuyasha crashed right after her. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**This Time:**

Inuyasha woke up at ten in the morning to see his beautiful Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Love you," Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her temple.

She slightly stirred then opened her mocca eyes. They looked happy and content, he hadn't seen her like that in ages. "G'morning," she smilled. That smile took his breath away. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodmorning," Inuyasha said. She smilled at him, but frowned a coupple of seconds later and chewed her bottom lip. "What's wrong?"

"It's just something that's been bothering me since I've remembered everything..."

"What is it?"

"What ever happened to Naraku?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Well after the truck hit you, you passed out. I wasn't paying attention to Naraku and he hit me across the face. Then he got away. The real question is, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, but a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry... It's okay... Shh..." Inuyasha soothed her as he sat up and pulled her in his lap.

"I-I'm sorry... b-because of me... y-you got h-hurt..." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't worry..." He said as he rubbed her back.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Kagome it's not you fault, it's Naraku's."

She shook her head. "It is my fault, if I hadn't have been born, then maybe-" she started, but was cut off by his lips.

Inuyasha held her tightly to him while he kissed her passionatly. He let go of her moments later and looked at her straight in the eyes with a fierce look. "Dont you EVER say that again," he growled. His eyes were still fierce. "If you were never born, I'd never be happy then when I'm with you. I love you and need you, so don't ever, EVER say that again."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too, I'll never say that again."

He smiled. "Good. Let's go out."

"Okay, I'll go get ready," she said as she got up and walked to her room.

"I love her so much," he said to himself. Then he went to his bathroom to go get ready.

**1 hour later...**

Kagome and Inuyasha were in his car driving to the movies. She was wering dark skinny jeans, a pink and black shirt, and pink high top Converse shoes. He had on a black shirt, baggy jeans, and black Nike's.

"So what are we see?" Kagome asked.

"Ghosts of Girlfriends Past," he said, taking hold of one of her hands in one of his own.

"Sango told me that it's supposed to be really funny."

"Yup."

The rest of the drive was driven in silence. When they got there, they went to the ticket booth. A girl with brown hair in a bun. When she looked up at them, they saw it was Sango.

"Hey!" Sango said, smiling.

"How do you change jobs so quickly?" Kagome asked

"I actually don't know... Anyways what movie do you guys wanna see?" she asked.

"Ghosts of Girlfriends Past, please," Kagome said with a grin.

Sango smiled and got two tickets for them. "12.50 please," she mimicked Kagome's grin.

Inuyasha chuckled and gave Sango a twenty. "Nice, Sango."

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she gave him his change. "Enjoy your movie."

They smiled at her and walked in.

"We have about fifteen minutes before the movie starts, you wanna get popcorn and sit in there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Kagome said.

They got their snacks and went into their theater. Soon enough, the movie started. After about thirty minutes, Kagome had to pee... BADLY!

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"I gotta go to the girls room, I'll be back," she said.

He nodded. She got up and walked into the bathroom, she emptied her bladder and went to the sink to wash her hands. She washed them and when she reached for a paper towel, she felt an arm snake around her her waist and another around her neck. She knew these arms and was petrified of them.

Cold, chapped lips went to her ears. "You'll never get away from me, and I'm going to show you..." they said, and soon enough, she felt a hand start to tug up her shirt.

* * *

_'Kagome, is sure taking her time, I hope she's alright,'_ Inuyasha thought. It had been at least fifteen minutes since she went to the bathroom.

He got up and walked to the girls bathroom. He lightly knocked on it. "Kagome?" he called.

"I-I... nuy-yasha!" he heard her gasp out.

"Shut up!" he heard a mans voice say, then a slapping noise.

"Kagome!" He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took a coupple of steps back, then barged in. He saw Kagome on the floor, in a sort of fetal position, quivering. She was also half naked. He ran over to her and held her in his arm, but she pushed him back.

"B-behind you!" she tried to warn him, but it was too late, Naraku stabbed Inuyasha in the arm.

"Y-you bastard," Inuyasha said as he stood up and took the knife out of his arm.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Dose it hurt? It'll only hurt a little while longer," Naraku said as he lunged at him.

He pushed Inuyasha into the mirrors, breaking them, and making the shards (no pun intended) go everywhere. Inuyasha was bleeding, but he was not giving up. Inuyasha punched Naraku in the face, making him stumble backwards a bit. Inuyasha took Naraku by the hair and slamed him into, knocking him unconscious. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was sitting on the gound, staring at him wide-eyed. He walked over to her, stood her up and walked out of the movie theater. (Kagome got her shirt back on)

When they were in the car, Kagome was absolutely silent. She refused to say anything. When they got to Inuyasha house, Inuyasha's parents were frantic.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay, who did this to you, Kagome you okay, what happened?!" Izayoi said as she ran up to them, made them sit down. She got some antiseptics.

"We ran into Naraku," Inuyasha said, his eyes were glued on Kagome, but she was spaced out.

"Naraku?! Kagome are you okay?" Izayoi said as she tried to look into Kagome's eyes, but Kagome refused to look at either of them. "Kagome, dear?"

Kagome still refused to speak. Izayoi accepted that and quietly cleaned their wounds.

When she was finished with her, Kagome bowed her head and walked up the stairs. Inuyasha watched. Izayoi soon finished with her son and Inuyasha rushed up the stair to Kagomes room. When he reached it, he found her taking all her clothes and putting them into her suitcase.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her, but she didn't speak. "Kagome?"

Nothing.

He grabbed her wrist and she visibly flinched. "Kagome, what are you doing?" he said softly.

She looked down, trying to take her wrist out of his grasp. "P-please let g-go..." she whispered.

"Kagome?" he said softly as he lifted up her chin, making her look at him. "What are you doing?"

She sniffled. "I... I'm leaving..."

"Why? Is it because of what happened because-," he started, but she cut him off.

"Inuyasha, I can't stay, I need to go..." she said softly.

"You don't need to," he insisted.

"Don't make this harder... please..."

"Make what harder?"

Tears started comming down her face. "I-I think w-we should b-break up..."

**Didn't see that comming, did ya? Okay, I really need someone's help, if you help me, I'll update REALLY soon! Okay, here's my problem, I have this guy friend. He's like my best guy friend. Today, on the bus, me and him and two others were playing truth or dare. So one of the others, damn her, dared him to kiss me so he did, but on the cheek because I've never had my first kiss, so then... when the two others left, he said he enjoyed kissing me... then I kinda didn't say anything and he got kinda sad, so then I felt bad going like, "You're mad at me, you're mad at me." then he said "Do I have to kiss you to show you that I'm not mad?" I shrugged my shoulders, but didn't say anything. So then we hugged and I got out of the bus and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I MEAN I KINDA LIKE HIM, BUT IF WE GO OUT AND WE BREAK UP, I DON'T WANT THIINGS TO BE AWKWARD! AH! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Leaving

**Yo! Sorry for not updating in a while and leaving you with a cliff-hanger. ^-^ I'm so happy my sisies came back from Jamaica after like **

**Disclaimer:** Nope I'm not Rumiko Takahasi, so no I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"Don't make this harder... please..."

"Make what harder?"

Tears started comming down her face. "I-I think w-we should b-break up..."

**This Time:**

"I-I think w-we should b-break up..."

The room got silent after that except for the quiet sobs comming from Kagome. Inuyasha was still trying to process the fact that Kagome wanted to break up. Then it hit him... she wanted to break up.

"But why?" he asked. She didn't say anything, she just tried to pry her wrist out of his grasp. "Tell me!" She jumped, but didn't say anything.

"Let go..." she quietly said.

Out of nowhere he pulled Kagome into his chest.

Kagome started crying hadrer. "Let go."

He held her tighter. "No. Kagome tell me why... why do you want to break up?"

She pushed on his chest, trying to get out of his grasp. "Stop making this harder!"

"What am I making harder?!" he shouted back as he let her go.

"I need to break up with you!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you!" she shouted as she looked down.

Suddenly she was engulfed in an embrace. He held her tight as he said, "And I love you, but why do you need to break up with me? Did I do something?"

She shook her head.

"Then what?"

"I... I... I can't tell you..."

"Kagome, look at me."

She didn't.

"Look at me," he said as he took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Kagome, I love you and you love me, what the problem?"

"... It's... it's... it's me, I-I'm... not ready for... a relationship..." she lied.

"You're lying..."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

She took his hands off his face and took a coupple of steps back. "How do you know? We haven't even known eachother for a year, and you claim to be head-over heels in love with me! You don't know me. You don't know my favorite show, food, movie! So how can you possibly know that I'm lying?"

He processed all the information she had told him and...

It was true.

Once he thought about it, he didn't know a lot of things about her. She was right about everything she said to him. How can he love someone he dosen't know? What was wrong with him? Loving someone he didn't know... It was quite funny once you thought about it.

All the while when he was thinking, Kagome started packing all of her belongins again. She couldn't believe she'd said that to him. She knew that she had to hurt him so that she could get away and he would be safe. That was the only thing she thought about at the time. Keep Inuyasha safe. He'll be safe when she leaves. She truly believed that. Keeping him safe at all causts even if she had to be miserable afterwards. She did love Inuyasha, so she thought, but she needed him to be safe or she'd never forgive herself. _'Keep Inuyasha safe, he deserves to be safe, he doent need you,'_ she thought over and over and over again.

"Kagome... I'm sorry for anything that I've done to make you feel like you need to move out. I truly appologize for making you feel like you have to leave..." he said, sincerely. HE truly believed that it was his fault.

Kagome froze when she heard him say that. He really thought that he was the cause of her leaving? That idiot. She turned around to look him in the face, he was rambling on,

"Inuyasha, you idiot," she said. She chuckled a bit.

"What did I do?" he asked, confused.

"You really believe that you the reason why I'm leaving?'

"Well.... yeah.... aren't I?"

She sighed. "You're partially the reason, but it's not anything that you have done? I told you, it's me."

"Why won't you tell me the reason?"

She ignored him and went back to packing.

She packed another peice of her clothing. Then a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back to see Inuyasha with an expression that she could not identify on his face. It looked sad, confused, lost, and much more.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she faced him.

"Can I try something?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, utterly confused.

"This," he said as he leaned down towards her,

'_No! If he kisses me, I won't be able to have enough will-power to leave, but...'_ she thought as his lips came closer and closer to hers.

Once they were half a millimeter apart. They wanted to kiss eachother so badly, but they couldn't.

Kagome put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. She then turned around and continued to pack her clothes.

All Inuyasha could do was blink, she pushed him away. She never did that. Well exept the times when she had a memory.

He sighed. "It is me..." he said quietly.

"No it's not, now stop saying that." she said as she packed another item of clothing.

"Then kiss me."

She turned around to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me, I need to see something," he repeated.

She turned around, ignoring him, but that didn't work out when he grabbed her wrist and turned made her look at him.

Then without warning, his lips descended on hers. They felt so good, she couldn't help, but kiss him back. All to soon, he pulled away, frowning.

"You were right..." he mummbled.

"About what?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"I don't love you..."

**Did NOT see that comming! I know ya'll are pissed at me, but hey, I put something up! Review and get more chapters! ^-^**


	18. Gone

**Yo! Sorry for not updating in a while and leaving you with a cliff-hanger again! Lol. Sorry. This chapter might be short so sorry!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope I'm not Rumiko Takahasi, so no I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"You were right..." he mummbled.

"About what?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"I don't love you..."

**Now:**

Kagome was in shock. He didn't love her. He lied. He lied when he said he loved her!_ He lied!_ Kagome was just thinking in her mind.

Inuyasha just kept rambling on about why he didn't love her. "... I mean, I think we could work out..."

Kagome was still in his arms, but when he said that she wriggled free and push him away as her eyes brimmed with tears. She, angrily, wipped her eyes as she started packing her suitcase again. She ignored Inuyasha as he talked more about them. She finally was finished and she closed her suitcase and started for the door, but something caught her wrist. She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha.

"Let go of me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Kagome, I can't let you leave," he said, sincerely.

"Just leave me alone, you obviously don't care about me."

"Yes I do. Weren't you paying attention to me? I said although I don't love you-"

"I don't want to know what you said!" she finally exploded. She started punching him in the chest.

"Ow, Kagome stop!" he said.

It took five minutes for Inuyasha to grab Kagome's wrists. They were both panting. Kagome looked into his eyes and started crying. She let her body fall to the floor, but Inuyasha still had her wrists so her arms were in the air.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he let go of hher wrists and crouched down next to her broken frame.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Yo told me that you didn't love me, how am I supposed to feel? Happy, excited? No. I'm... I'm... pissed, sad... alone..." she burst out.

He looked taken back. Hadn't Kagome just told him that she didn't love him? He was utterly confused. "Kagome-" He didn't get to say anything else beacuse she pushed him back and got up. He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her down to the ground, keeping his firm hold on her wrist.

"Let go," she whimpered.

"Kagome, although I don't love you, YET, I still know that I care about you. Very much and I can't let you go back to Naraku."

Her eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"I need to go Inuyasha."

He pulled her into his chest and tightly held her. "You don't"

"Yes I do."

"Why, give me one good reason!"

"Because I'm trying to save you!"

Inuyasha let his hold loosen so her could look her in the eyes. "From what?"

"Naraku... Now let me go." She wiggled out of his grasp and got up. She grabbed her suitcase and opened the door. As soon as she did Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Inuytaisho fell through the doorway while Rin was looking at Kagome, smilling sheepishly with her hand to her ear.

"Um...?" Kagome didn't know what to say to this situation. All she did was bow to them and say, "Thank you for letting me stay here, it's been a pleasure and I will truly miss you all."

"Kagome you don't have to, we can-" Inutaisho and Izayoi started, but Kagome cut them off.

"You all have already done so much for me and all I've done is caused pain to this wonderful family. I can't ask you to do anything. Thank you and goodbye."

Kagome started for the stairs, but someone caught her wirst... again. She turned around and saw Inuyasha. He had his head lowered so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, please don't go, I can't let you," he whispered.

Kagome smiled sadly and and hugged his waist before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I gotta go, Inuyasha."

"Don't."

She waved and ran down the stairs and out the door before he could catch her.

"She's gone..." Inuyasha mummbled. "Naraku's gonna kill her and she won't let me help her."

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, we're _going_ to do something," said his father.

Inuyasha looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she knocked on the door of the her old house. The door slowly opened to find Naraku smirking. He held two glasses of what looked like champagne.

"Hello, Kagome. It seems you took my warning seriously," he said as he ushered her in. Kagome slowly walked in.

_Flashback_

_Cold, chapped lips went to her ears. "You'll never get away from me, and I'm going to show you..." they said, and soon enough, she felt a hand start to tug up her shirt._

_Kagome tried to stop him, but he only pushed her hard into the wall._

_"Now, Kagome, you don't want anything to happen to your precious Inuyasha, do you?" Naraku smirked._

_"Don't you dare do anything to hurt him!" Kagome sneered._

_"I won't if you come back home. That's all you have to do."_

_Kagome bit her lip, she knew Naraku was up to something, but she didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt. "You won't hurt him? You promise?"_

_"I won't hurt him, I promise. Just come back home."_

_"...Okay..."_

_"Good, now let me have some fun right now."_

_End of flashback_

The incident was still fresh on her mind.

"Champagne?" he asked as he held up the glasses.

Kagome, reluctantly took the glass and took a few sips. Soon the cup was empty. She looked at Naraku and saw doubble of him. Kagome shook her head to try to make herself see straight. It didn't work. She started wobbling backwards.

"Kagome are you okay?" he faked sincerity.

"Umblfeee..." she tried to say something, but that's all that came out. Her vision started to blur and she finally blacked out.

Naraku caught her before she hit the ground. He smirked at her lifless form. (No she's not dead) Then he smirked at the bottle of sleeping pills. He had put five in her drink. He carried her bridal-style to her room. He set her on the bed and smilled at her and stroked her cheek.

"You'll be mine... forever, and I'll make sure of that," Naraku said as he straddled her hips and took off his clothes and hers.

**DON'T KILL ME! I STILL WANT TO LIVE!! Alright sorry for the wait and you know what to do! Addios. Oh only two to three chapters left! Suprise at the end though! ^-^ Byes, review!**


	19. Untitled

**Yo! Sorry for not updating in a while and leaving you with a cliff-hanger again! Lol. Sorry. This chapter might be short so sorry!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope I'm not Rumiko Takahasi, so no I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

Naraku caught her before she hit the ground. He smirked at her lifless form. (No she's not dead) Then he smirked at the bottle of sleeping pills. He had put five in her drink. He carried her bridal-style to her room. He set her on the bed and smilled at her and stroked her cheek.

"You'll be mine... forever, and I'll make sure of that," Naraku said as he straddled her hips and took off his clothes and hers.

**Now:**

Naraku got off from on top of her and put his clothes back on.

"Hmm... That wasn't as fun as I though it'd be... But anyways if I can't have you, no one can..." he said as took out a knife.

* * *

Inuyasha paced his dad's room back and forth while asking, "Did you find anything yet?"

"No... wait... I found something. A person named Onigumo..." Inutaisho said. He clicked on the name and a photo came up. "Son, look at this."

Inuyasha practically ran to his father's desk. He looked at the picture and saw...

Naraku.

"Is that him?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes, I mean his hair is a little shorter, but yeah that's him," Inuyasha said as he studied the picture.

"It says that he's done this many times before and he was going to go to jail, but he suddenly disappeared. No one knew where he went after two years of searching for him."

"What did he do to the women that he raped?"

"It says that he usually... kills them then burns them and wherever the girl was down."

They both looked at eachother before they smelt something... smoke.

Inuyasha ran out of the house while Inutaisho called his partners and 911.

* * *

When Inuyasha got to Kagome's house, it was up in flames. He was about to run inside before he saw Naraku come ouside.

"Inuyasha! How nice to see you again! I'm afraid you can't see Kagome today, or anytime for that matter, she had a little accident," Naraku said.

"You bastard, if Kagome's dead, you'll wish you'd never been born," Inuyasha growled before he ran inside the house. Right after he ran inside, something collapsed infront of the door.

"A true love story... Too bad they're both going to die," Naraku laughed as he was about to leave, but stopped when three cop cars stopped in front of him. "Shit."

"Naraku, put your hands in theair where can see them!" one cop yelled.

Naraku didn't pay them any mind and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I said put your hands in the air!" the cop yelled again.

Naraku smirked and put his hands in the air. The cop ran over to Naraku and handcuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent anything you do and say will be held against you in the court of law. Do you undersand?" the cop said.

"Yeah, yeah, just get this crap over with," Naraku rolled his eyes as they pushed him inside one of the cop cars.

"As you see here, Naraku, owner of one of the most successful businesses in Japan, is being arrested for the murder of several girls including one that's inside this house right now. Wait.. I'm having a message saying that she has not been announced dead yet. We'll come back to you with more details later," said a repoter to a camera man.

* * *

Inuyasha ran inside, but something fell, blocking his escape route. Everything was up in flames, and all the smoke was making him cough.

"Kagome!" he said as he coughed more. He ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. "Kagome!" he called again, but couldn't really see anything because of the smoke. He walked up a bit and saw the most frightning thing in his life. His heart even skipped a beat.

Kagome was lying on her bed with a dagger in her stomach.

Inuyasha ran over to her and picked her pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, Kagome. Come on, wake up! Kagome!" he said as he shook her a bit. Her eyes opened the slightest bit.

"Inu... yasha... it... it hurts..." she whimpered.

"Shh, I know, we gotta get out of her, just stay awake for me," he said as he picked her and jumped out of the window. Just as he did, the house collapsed. He landed safely on the ground with Kagome in his arms. When the ambulance saw them, they ran over and pried Kagome from Inuyasha's arms and put her on a stretcher. They took Inuyasha too and let him sit next to her in the ambulance truck. All the way Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand, which was getting colder and colder. She eventually passed out which scared hte hell out of Inuyasha.

After about fifteen minutes, they were at the hospital. They pried Inuyasha off of Kagome again and rolled her into the emergency room. They put Inuyasha in a room of his own to check his burns.

"Inuyasha!" he heard someone say. He looked up to see his mother, father, Rin, and Sesshomaru walking over to him. Well almost everyone walked to him, Izayoi ran over and hugged. him. He hugged her back. "Inuyasha are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," he said as he let her go.

"Um... excuse me, but are you the people who are looking after a Kagome Higurashi?" said a doctor who walked into the room.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Inutaisho said.

"Well, I have some news for you all..."

**Um... he he? WAH don't kill me! I don't want to die yet, I'm still young! Okay, review and get more chapters! ^-^ Laters! ^-^**


	20. Michael Jackson

**This is NOT a chapter!**

**This is just a memorial to Michael Jackson.**

**CNN has confirmed that Michael Jackson has died. 6-25-2009**

**We'll miss you and we love you.**

**Everyone please pray for his soul to go up to heaven. If you're not religious, I appologize, but to the others please do so.**

**Michael Jackson**

**August 29, 1958 - June 25, 2009**

**We'll miss you. R.I.P.**

**Love,**

**Kitkatka101**

**P.S. No one leave a review saying something bad about him I'll stop updating for a month. I promise. Don't talk bad about the dead. R.I.P. Michael Jackson!**


	21. Waking Up

**Yo! Sorry for not updating in a while and leaving you with a cliff-hanger again! Lol. Sorry. This chapter is probably going to be the last chapter before the epilogue. Again, R.I.P. Michael Jackson. P.S. How can she be pregnant?? She got stabbed in the stomach!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope I'm not Rumiko Takahasi, so no I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"Um... excuse me, but are you the people who are looking after a Kagome Higurashi?" said a doctor who walked into the room.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Inutaisho said.

"Well, I have some news for you all..."

**Now:**

"Well, what is it?" Inutaisho asked.

"Well, the injuries she got were pretty serious, but we managed to get the knife out and stitch her up without any trouble. She also suffers third degree burns, but you're all are very lucky," the doctor said.

"What if we got here a little later than we did?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well... let's just say that you wouldn't be as lucky," the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, that should be fine, but she hasn't woken up yet, follow me," the doctor said as he walked out of the room to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha hoped off his hospital bed and followed the doctor. The rest of the family followed them. Soon enough, they were at her room. The doctor slowly opened the door and they all went inside the room.

Kagome was in her hospital bed looking so small and fragile. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful.

"Sesshomaru, come with me to the gift shop so we can buy some flowers for Kagome," Inuyasha, vaguely, heard Rin say.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said as they walked out of the room and to the gift shop.

"Inutaisho, let's go get some flowers too," Izayoi said as she pulled him out of the room.

"I'll give you some privacy," the doctor said as he left the room.

It was just Inuyasha and Kagome in the room.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bed, grabbed a nearby chair, and sat down right next to her. He took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Kagome, please wake up. I need you," Inuyasha softly said. He looked to see if she woke up, but her eyes were still closed. He sighed.

"Kagome... if I stopped you from going, th-this wouldn't have happened. Yeah, that bastard is in jail, but you're... you're...." He couldn't speak anymore because he broke down and silently cried.

"S'not... your fault," a quiet voice said.

Inuyasha's head snapped up to see Kagome giving him a slight smile. "K-Kagome..."

"Hey," she said like nothing that happened, happened.

"Kagome, a-are you okay?" Inuyasha said, but regreted it, right after it came out of his mouth. Of course she isn't okay, she just got stabbed in the stomach.

She smiled at him. "Besides, my stomach that's been stabbed, I'm good," she said, nonchalantly. She laughed, but winced.

Inuyasha jumped up. "Are you okay?! Do you need the nurse? Doctor? Another IV?"

"Inuyasha, calm down. I just laughed to hard and it made my stomach hurt a little. I'm fine," Kagome said, calming him down a bit. Then she gasped as she relized he had bandages all over him. "Inuyasha... you're hurt. Wh... what happened?"

He looked away from her. "Um... I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Then, he felt a hand cup his chin and make him look at Kagome. He saw all the emotions in her eyes. Worry, saddness, anger...

"Did you go into the house?" she asked. Her voice sounded strained.

"Yes."

She pulled her hand away and looked away. "Why are you here?" she asked.

He was taken aback. "Huh?"

She looked back at him. Her eyes were blazing, but she was crying. "Are you deaf? I asked you asked you why you're here with a person who keeps on hurting you? Go away," she practically yelled.

"Kagome..."

"What?" she choked out. Out of nowhere, she felt arms around her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry, if you don't want me around you, but you're going to have to deal with it because I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you because I care about you too much," he said. He loosened his grip on her so he could look into her eyes. Their eyes bore into eachothers and they let their lips get closer to eachothers, until they were a millimeter away.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she burst through the doors and ran over to a red faced Kagome. She had at least ten boxes of chocolates and flowers. "Are you okay?!" she asked.

"Um... y-yeah," Kagome studdered.

"Inuyasha,, what about you?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"Did I interrupt ya'll?" Sango asked.

"Ye-" Inuyasha started, but Kagome covered his mouth with her hand.

"No, you're good," Kagome said. She gave Inuyasha a look before turning bac to Sango. "So, where's Miroku?"

Not even two secconds later, Miroku came in, panting with flowers in his hands. "S-Sango! Why'd you take my car so I had to walk here?"

"I needed to see my friend and I didn't have my keys at the time. And you need the exercise, you've been getting a little on the chubby side." Sango shrugged her shoulders.

Miroku poked his stomach. All he felt were his abs. He lifted up his shirt and Sango's jaw dropped. He had a six pack. "Tell me this is fat!" Miroku smirked.

Sango didn't say anything, she just looked at it.

"Um... Sango?" he asked as he pulled down his shirt, but she was still in a daze. "Um... Inuyasha? What do I do?"

Inuyasha shugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Kagome poked Sango, but she didn't move. "Hello! Sango!"

Miroku walked over to Sango and bent over to her and waited a coupple of seconds before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

Sango didn't react for at least five seconds before...

"YOU DAMN PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sango screamed as she pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"Don't be mad, my love," Miroku said.

"This isn't even mad, this is pissed! I'll show you mad!" Sango yelled as she chased him out of the room.

"That was... interesting," Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled. "You gotta love them though," Kagome smiled. It took his breath away. He loved that smile.

Then the door opened. "Kagome!" Rin yelled as she ran over to Kagome and gave her a tight embrace. "Oh, I've missed you so much! And if youever scare me like that, I'll kill you!"

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry, Rin. I missed you too."

"You better have!" Rin joked as she broke the embrace.

"Kagome, it's good to see you awake," Sesshomaru said. He had a whole bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Um, thank you," Kagome said. She never liked to be the center of attention.

"Kagome, I'm so glad to see that you're awake," Izayoi said as she walked over to Kagome and gave her a small hug.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be awake."

"Hello, Kagome, how are you feeling?" Inutaisho asked. He had flowers too.

"Um... okay, but not a hundred percent," Kagome said.

"Kagome, are you coming back to our house?" Rin asked, suddenly.

Kagome's countanance wavered. "I've already caused you all so much trouble, I couldn't," Kagome said as she looked down.

"But we _want_ you at our house. You're family to us!" Rin protested.

"I'm going to be a burden, I can't cause you all any more trouble. I'll just go..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know where she'd go. She was not even seventeen. No car. No job. Barely any money.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Inuyasha. He had his head down.

"I lost you once Kagome, I'm _not _loosing you again. I need you," Inuyasha said.

Who could say no to that? Kagome smiled. "Only if you guys let me do a share around the house."

"Yay!" Rin said as she hugged Kagome. Kagome didn't know how a woman five months pregnant could move so fast to her. Kagome winced, but still hugged her back.

* * *

It was about eleven o'clock when everyone left. Inuyasha was still in Kagome's room though.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to stay here all night, you can go to your room," Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"I don't wanna," Inuyasha complained. Kagome giggled. She winced a little.

"Do you want me to get the nurse so she can give you some pain medication?" Inuyasha asked. He was getting ready to push a button to call the nurses before Kagome took ahold of his hand.

Kagome shook her head. "It's going to make me fall asleep, and I wanna be with you longer."

Inuyasha looked at her and cupped her cheek. Kagome leaned into it. "It's okay, we'll have tomorrow and the next day, and the next day, up until our last breath to be together," Inuyasha said as he storked her cheek.

Kagome kissed his hand. "Okay."

Inuyasha reached for the buton, but Kagome stopped him again.

"Wait, I need something before I get nocked out," Kagome smiled at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You," Kagome said as she took his face in her hands and pulled his face towards hers until their lips met. It sent a bolt of electricity through both of their bodies. Kagome's arms went around Inuyasha's neck as his went around her back, pulling her, ever so gently, until she was on her side. Their lips moved in synchronization for a few minutes before they parted.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, once their lips were off of eachothers.

Kagome's eyes were sparkiling. She smiled ever so slightly. He stroked her cheek and gently layed her back down. He stroked her cheek once again before pecking her lips once more.

"So, you ready now?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

He got ready to push the buton before...

"You know what, one more kiss won't hurt," he said before kissing her again.

Kagome smiled against his lips before kissing him back. She finaly could be a normal teenage girl.

* * *

Even though she got her beating... it was _so _worth it when she got her love.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Yup! That's it! But have no fear! The epilogue is near! Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Hehe. Alright I'm shutting up now so y'all can review! ^-^ Laters!**


	22. Epilogue: Father, Dearest!

**I know that I said that I wouldn't update for a month if someone says something bad about MJ, but I thought it wasn't fair to all of those wh actually said something nice about him. Okay, now here is where my ghetto self comes out, so I suggest if you're not the person who wrote this:  
****oh my god, you actually LIKE Wacko Jacko?! HE RAPED KIDS, MAN! -.- you son of a fucking bitch! YOUR A SICK COCK SUCKING BASTARD! go to hell!  
****And yes someone actually wrote that to me in a review. Anyways if you're not the person who wrote that, I suggest you not read what I'm about to write. Starting in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

**Okay where the hell do you come off?! What the fuck? Huh. 1.) did you see MJ, with your own eyes, rape kids? Did you?! No I didn't fucking think so. Didn't your mama or daddy tell you not to always believe what you hear? Huh. 2.) Don't you EVER fucking talk about my mother. YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW HER SO FUCK OFF BASTARD! 3.) Do you know me? No. You don't go to my school. You don't talk to me, you don't FUCKING know me so don't FUCKING CALL ME A DAMN SICK COCK SUCKING BASTARD! 4.) You're telling me to go to hell? Haha. That's a fucking good one. Okay, go suck a dick and piss off. and don't even THINK about doing a review for this chapter. Fuck you, fuck you, oh and FUCK YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT SOPPOSED TO TALK ILL ABOUT THE DEAD? HUH? STOP BEING A FUCKING MORON AND GO TO CHURCH. GO ASK FOR FORGIVNESS FROM THE LORD! And yes I'm not one of those writers who, when gets a review like that, just ignores it and hopes it goes away. NO. I'm going to fucking say something now go FUCK OFF YOU CUNT LICKING BASTARD!**

**Oh and that person who told me to take that chapter off of my story. No, I'm not taking it off. Leave me alone.**

**Sigh. I'm sorry for that and here's the story.**

**Disclaimer:** Nope I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, so no I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"You know what, one more kiss won't hurt," he said before kissing her again.

Kagome smiled against his lips before kissing him back. She finaly could be a normal teenage girl.

* * *

Even though she got her beating... it was _so _worth it when she got her love.

* * *

**Now:**

It has been two months since that day. Kagome's stomach was healed, she was living with Inuyasha's family and she made new friends. Now she was walking through the mall with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" a familiar voice called.

They both turned around to see Sango running to them, while pullling Miroku with her. They were holding hands.

"Hey you guys," Sango said once she caught up to them. "Where have you guys been, we were supposed to meet in front of Bakers so we could get shoes."

"When you say we, you mean Kagome and you, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's besides the point!" Sango said.

"Calm down, Sango. We were just headed to Bakers," Kagome said.

"...you should've been there on time," Sango grumbled.

Miroku wrapped his arms arond Sango from behind and kissed her cheek. She blushed, but didn't pull away. "So you guys ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha said. "Are you-" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked at Kagome. She had stars in her eyes as she looked at Sango and Miroku. "You okay, Kagome?"

She nodded. "It's just that they look so cute togeether!" Kagome cooed.

Inuyasha smiled at her as they walked to Bakers.

He lost his smile when they actually got there and the girls wanted them to go in.

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha, you can't still be upset," Kagome said as they were in her room. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed and Kagome was sitting in a chair by her desk.

"I can and I am," Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes aand stuck his nose in the air.

Next thing he knew, a body was hurled at him, causing him to fall on the bed. He knew instantly it was Kagome. She was lying on top of him and had her arms around his neck while he had his arms wrapped arond her waist. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Still mad?" she asked.

"Yes."

She kissed him a little longer.

"Still mad?"

"Yes."

She leaned in to kiss him and he closed his eyes, but her lips never met his. He opened his eyes to see a smirking Kagome.

"Too bad!" she said as she got off of him. Well the better word is tried. When she tried to get up he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to his chest, making her sqeak.

"Kagome," he said seriously, all of a sudden.

Kagome fliched at the seriousness of his voice. She picked herself up so she was sitting on his thighs, straddling him. "What's wrong? Are you seriously mad? I'm sorry, I didn't thin you'd be mad at just that, I'm so-" Inuyasha's finger on her lips stopped her from talking.

His eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just... just..."

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Kagome... I'm in love with you."

Kagome's countanance changed from worried, to shocked, to happy, then to worried again.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, making sure he didn't say something wrong.

"Are you going to take it back again?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and said, "No, I'm positive this time that I'm in love with you."

"Then, I love you too," Kagome said looking into his eyes.

He smiled at her. "You know, you still owe me a kiss."

She grinned back. "Nah, you don't need a kiss."

Suddenly her back was on the bed and she was being tickled, senselessly.

"Inu... yasha.... s-stop...." she said in between laughs.

"Nah," he mocked her.

"C-come... on... I-I'll..... give... y-you... a kiss!"

"Nah, you don't need a kiss," he mimicked her.

"I.... I'm... gonna.... throw up!" she said in between laughs.

"Fine," he grumbled as he stopped tickiling her. Then he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before...

"Ahem," someone 'coughed' from the door.

Inuyasha jumped and ended up on the floor. Kagome, however, was still on the bed, sitting up and looking embarassed. She looked up and saw Rin smirking.

"Erm... hi," Kagome said, face flushed.

"Hey. I'm not saying anything to what happened. Anyways, there's a man at the door for you," Rin said.

"Is it Miroku?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"No, I don't know who it is, but he said that he knows you."

Kagome walked out of her room and went downstairs, with Inuyasha walking behind her, grumbling something like 'stupid pregnant lady.' Once Kagome was downstairs, she saw a man with a business suit on. He had black hair that was gelled back. He looked up and saw Kagome.

"K-Kagome?" he said.

"Um... hello," Kagome said, politely.

Before she could say anything else, he had his arms around Kagome. "I've missed you so much," he said.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she just kept still.

"Hey, why are you hugging her?" Inuyasha asked, ready to rip him apart.

The man looked up at Inuyasha and glared. "Who the hell are you?" he growled out.

"Kagome's boyfriend, who are you?" Inuyasha growled back.

"I'm her father!"

Kagome froze. _Father? Father? No that's a lie._ Kagome pushed the man off of her.

"K-Kagome..." the man took a step towards her. Kagome took a step back.

"Y-you're lying. M-my mother told me that my father died when I was a baby. You're not my father," Kagome said.

"So that's what she's been telling you all these years," he mummbled to himself. "Kagome, I'm sorry that you have to find out like this, but your mother and I had a divorce right after Souta was born, you were too young to remember me. Kagome, I'm your father."

That's all it took.

Kagome look at him, then at a shocked Rin, then to a shocked Inuyasha. Once she looked back at her 'father', she fainted.

**You didn't really think that I was only going to do one story, did you? Nope. You all know I'm not THAT mean! Come on! Alright review, and get a new story sooner. Wait! No I lied... I'm going on a cruise for two weeks starting Sunday and I can't bring my laptop. :P Okays here's what I'll do... If I get to 290 reviews before Sunday, I'll put up a preview for you guys? Is that a deal? Okays bye much love to you all EXEPT DEWDROP. Addios!**

* * *


	23. Preview

**Damn, when I ask for reviews, y'all bring it. So as I promised this is the preview the sequel to A Beating and A Love! P.S. it's going to be clips.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, so stop threatening me!**

* * *

"Kagome what are you going to do?" Rin asked.

Kagome put her head in her hands. "I don't know! I mean I love Inuyasha, but... he's my dad. I don't know what to do!"

Rin put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You got to choose. Go with your dad or stay here with Inuyasha."

* * *

"W-what are you doing here?!" Kagome said as she took several steps back away from him.

Naraku smiled. "I need to do something before I rot in jail."

Kagome knew she probably shouldn't ask, but she couldn't help it. "W-what?"

"Get my revenge," he said as he lunged for her.

* * *

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha knelt to the ground.

"Kagome... I love you so much, and I know I need you in my life," he said as he took a small box out of his box. "Kagome, what I'm trying to say is..." He opened the box to show a diamond ring. Some people would call it a rock though, but that was besides the point. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the resturant was watching them, hoping for Kagome to say yes.

Kagome looked arround the whole place then she saw 'him.'

* * *

Innuyasha punched the wall, right next to her head, making a dent. "Damnit, Kagome! What are you going to do?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"W-wait, Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He didn't get to finish because she had already pushed him away and ran out of the room.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the wall again.

* * *

"You're an idiot," Rin laughed at Inuyasha. Just then she froze and water came trickiling down her leg. "Oh... crap."

Inuyasha looked back at Rin and saw the water. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Rin! You're not having a baby in my car!"

Kagome's head snapped back to Rin. "Oh my gosh! Rin, you're water broke!" Kagome said, frantically.

"NO SHIT!" Rin screamed.

"Can you hold it in?!" Inuyasha said as he looked at the traffic ahead of him.

"CAN YOU NOT SAY 'OW' WHEN I PUNCH YOU?!" Rin yelled as she punched him, hard.

"Ow... no..."

"THEN NO I CAN'T HOLD THIS BABY IN BECAUSE WHAT I'M FEELING IS A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THAN WHAT I DID YOU! AND HOW OLD ARE YOU THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE A PUNCH FROM A GIRL NONETHELESS!" Rin screamed.

Kagome didn't know wheter to laugh or jump out of the car.

* * *

Mr. Higurashi hugged his daughter. "I knew you'd come with me!" he said, happily.

Kagome hugged her father back. "Yeah, dad..."

He grabbed her luggage and headed for the plane.

* * *

**DAMN! Drama is all I can say! Tell me what you think! Addios amigos y amigas! P.S. These weren't in order! HAHA!**

* * *


End file.
